Be careful what you wish for
by lollzpop22
Summary: Dracula and his brides have finally brought their children to life, but Van Helsing and Anna aren't going to let them live without a fight. But can Anna help at all with a battle inside her struggling on?
1. Chapter 1: First flight

At last! Verona couldn't believe it, after four hundred years of failing her children finally lived! Her sisters, Aleera and Marishka soon joined her on the balcony that overlooked their new born children, exitement and relief that they had survived. The hordes of children looked around and explored the large dining room, and dying to feed. Verona noticed it as their eyes grew darker, almost black to match the dismal sky. They needed to feed now.

"Teach them how." whispered a silky voice from behind the three sisters. It was their _loving _master and father to their children, Dracula. Verona nodded in agreement, her straight black hair blowing round her face in the wind. Without food in the next few hours her precious children would once again be taken from her, and she wouldn't be able to take that. Marishka, the middle sister, flicked back her golden hair to lean over the balcony. It was obvious that she was liking the idea of dining too. So without wasting any more time, Verona leaped from the balcony, her green dress slowly forming her wings and showing what she truly was - a vampire. Marishka followed soon after, leaving only the red haired bride Aleera left with Dracula. She looked uncertain, but she could feel her master's eyes boring into her back wondering why on earth she wasn't moving. She thought about turning and trying to confront him about what was on her mind, but she knew it would be hopeless. So she quickly jumped from the balcony, and changed into her beast form, flapping her wings as fast as they would go to catch up with her biggest enemies, her sisters...

--X--

Dracula saw Aleera finally drift away into the distance, pondering over why she had held back. Was this not what she wanted? After her 150 years of life didn't she want her children to live? He was sure of it. But as he was walking away his mind filled with thoughts something brought him back to reality. He was just about to turn the door knob when a loud bang could be heard from behind him. A gun shot. He turned and ran to the balcony once again to find a few of his slower children being shot from the sky. The man shot down more and more as Dracula stood in amazement. But it soon turned down to anger at the man killing his children.

"Now that i have your attention" he said, not a hint of fear escaped his lips, Van Helsing had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2:First blood

Verona and her sisters had succesfully driven their children into attack on the mortal village. Screams plagued the air where their children fed. From high up Verona could see that Marishka was wasting no time in locating herself a meal and had already sank her teeth into a young woman. But from her vantage point Verona could also see Aleera. She was merely sitting on a rooftop, watching the horror unfold before her eyes. She had never been one to feel guilt over what she did but for some reason over the past few days she had become remorseful over ones she had murdered. To begin with she and Marishka had also felt the same way, but there was nothing they could do to stop the blood hunger ,they had to feed.

--X--

Aleera sat as if in a trance watching her children feed. She watched them slowly pick off people that got close enough and sink in their fangs and penetrate the human's neck. She sighed, it was not that she didn't want her children to live, but watching them feed brought back painful memories. She tried to put them at the back of her mind but the more she pushed them down, the more they resurfaced. Suddenly Aleera felt a pair of deep emerald eyes watch her from the sky. Verona was watching her intently, Aleera hissed, she hated being the little sister! Verona was the oldest and by far the strongest and wisest. Which made her second in command to Dracula. When they went to hunt without their master she had full control of who they ate and how much they ate before they had had their fill. But it did get very annoying, if you were to try to stand up to Verona the master always took her side as she had been with him the longest and had him on a string. Though she didn't flaunt having such control over such a powerful man as many women would, she was cool and reserved which gave her the reputation of being cold. Marishka however, was the polar opposite to Verona. Being the middle sister she really had only command over Aleera and for that she needed both the count's and Verona's permission so there wasn't much point. She also waved it in Aleera's face sometimes that she was more important than Aleera was. According to her older sisters she had only been sired for a bit of fun, to replace the other two when they were running errands for the master and that the master hadn't the feelings he had for the other two with her. Verona had always tried to stay off the subject but when Aleera really got on her nerves it was something to use against her, and she couldn't do anything about it because anything that went to the master had to pass through Verona's ears first! She was powerless to everything and possible of nothing. The three brides together were strong because of their differences, but Aleera knew full well that it would sooner or later be their undoing...

--X--

Dracula eyed Van Helsing and realised he was alone, relaxing slightly, he jumped from the bacony with ease, landing on the ground on his feet without a sound. But he still had no idea how Gabriel got in there. The dwergi were guarding every entrance to the castle and all the doors were bolted shut. His brides and children had flown out the window and as skilled as Gabriel was he was sure that he hadn't quite mastered flying yet. Well, he reminded himself, it no longer mattered.

"You are too late Gabriel! _My children live!!_" he spat. But Van Helsing merely lifted his hat slightly to show his face more, and grinned, causing Dracula a slight unease. But he brushed it off immediately, why was he so afraid? Gabriel had no power over him or his children! He could do nothing.

"You may think that theyr'e safe what with them now being alive. But they aren't safely cooped up in here are they?" Dracula's face fell and he began to panic. In desparation he read Van Helsing's mind and found out why he was so smug. The friar and Anna were both waiting at the village to set of the light machine. It would kill all his children. NO! He screamed to himself. He easily picked up Van Helsing and chucked him aside to avoid any interuptions in his journey. He had to get down there and warn Verona fast!


	3. Chapter 3:First light

**Be careful what you wish for chapter 3 – first light**

The children had almost finished feeding and soon it would be time t return to the safety of the castle and to the master. Verona had decided to question Aleera on her coldness later, there were more important things at hand at the moment. Plus she had lost sight of Marishka and had no idea where she was. But she didn't have long to wait.

"Anna! How wonderful to see you my dear! And you've brought the little friar with you, how charming!" Marishka squealed from behind. If Verona's heart were beating it would've stopped there and then. How could they have got through to the village without anyone noticing them?

"Verona!" She spun in the air to see her master flying towards her. He was out of breath from flying so quickly." The ... the friar... he has the sunlight machine!" he panted. "Get as many of your children out of here as you can... and ... and then go!" Verona was motionless. How could she have waited for four hundred years to bring her precious babies to life, and then have to leave most of the to die? Her heart almost felt as if it was breaking in two. But she also knew that if she decided against leaving most she would condemn hem all. She nodded to Dracula, she would have to choose to save who she could.

"I'll warn Aleera and then assist Marishka." And with that he was gone. Verona tried to call for her children but they were all spread over the village, and the damned humans were making so much noise that they couldn't hear her. She knew that she had all the children near her that she was going to get. And with a heavy heart, she turned and began to fly away with her few children that she had been ale to call. As she flew, she could swear that she felt a tear fall from her grotesque, beast, face.

--X--

Aleera had still been sitting on the roof top of a house when she heard Marishka. She jumped up from her crouching position and almost slipped right off the edge of the house. She steadied herself and then examined the situation. Why were the master and her sisters so afraid? It was only Anna and the little friar. They could easily defeat Anna, on her own she was weak and vulnerable, as her master had shown once before. And the friar couldn't be that hard to beat? She frowned as she saw the two of them run past the house she was standing on. And that was when she saw it, what they were all so afraid of – the light source! They were going to set it off in the village! But how was she meant to get her children out? She would only be able to find a few before having to leave for the safety of the castle. She couldn't leave the rest to die, she wouldn't!

"You have to Aleera if you want to save any at all!" She gasped to see the master standing right next to her.

"I, I can't! I've waited so long for them i can't leave them to die -" "ALEERA!" He screamed. She was so startled she jumped back a few feet. She knew she had to obey, she raised her head up high, and walked to the edge of the roof. She inhaled a large breath of air, and jumped off the roof into the village center. She flew around for a few moments and flew back to the castle, hoping her children would follow her lead...

--X--

Dracula tore his eyes from Aleera and took off in the other direction. He was truly growing tired of her sudden outbursts of feelings. For weeks she would be fine draining women and children dry, and then would suddenly grow sympathy for a few days. Only to be back to normal later in the week. He followed the screams of the terrified people and quickly found Marishka. She was distracting the friar from detonating the sunlight machine. But with Anna protecting him he was assembling it with ease. He growled. He knew he had no other choice. The light was seconds away from being detonated.

"Marishka! Get out of here!" She was only just able to hide inside the well when...

BAM!

The light erupted before his eyes, even he felt the sting pierce through his body. In moments it was over, but those few moments were all it took. All around him he cold see his beloved children burning into ash, barely to hours old, never to see the dark of night again. Anna smiled in triumph, but only with her lips. He could see right through her facade. But decided to leave it right now, he wouldn't be able to go near her right now without snapping all her bones clean in half. Instead he flew past her with a deafening roar escaping his lips. Right behind him Marishka was also hollow with sorrow. A few of her children had been saved from the light, but the rest had vanished into the night, never to be seen again...

--X--

As the last two vampires flew off Anna shivered. That roar of his wasn't full of anger, but of grief, sadness, and sorrow. Beside her Carl patted her on the shoulder. It broke her out of he trance, but it didn't stop her thoughts flying around her head at a hundred miles and hour.

"Well done Anna! That was most of his children vanquished, now we just need to wait for news from Van Helsing." He realised that she was only half listening and left her with her thoughts . It was not that she wasn't glad, but something in Dracula's face when he saw his children dying around him made her feel guilt for what she had done. It reminded her of something she had seen before, but she couldn't quite place where. But she decided not to worry about it for now. Right now she needed to think about how to destroy the rest of the offspring and the brides, then move onto Dracula. But in the cold she was beginning to freeze and so followed Carl's lead to get back to the castle, and away from the countless dead bodies littering the floor that were making her nauseous.

--X--

Van Helsing finally woke up with a pounding headache. At first he had no idea why but quickly remembered that Dracula had thrown him over the room after he realized that Carl was going to set off the light machine, and that was the last thing he could remember. He just hoped that Anna and Carl had succeeded in killing the offspring before they wreaked too much havoc. He then noticed that it was quiet, eerily quiet. When he had blacked out he had been in Dracula's castle and if anything his brides would be weeping if they had survived the attack. So quickly he rose up from his ling down position to sit up and opened his eyes. He was in a forest, and it was sunrise. He quickly reached for his guns on either side of his waist but only to find that they weren't there. Dracula hadn't taken any chances. He looked at the sun, he was facing East. He looked around just to check that nothing was around and, once sure, he set off in the direction to the Valerious castle...


	4. Chapter 4: New beginnings

**Be careful what you wish for chapter 4 – new beginnings**

**Hiya - chapter 4. And i got my first review!! Thank you so much Stacey Vorosco ur my hero :) Still quite short but o well my fingers are probably gonna disagree! Plz take Stacey's lead and review! Enjoy!**

It had been 3 months since the disastrous events at the village, and Verona had finally come to terms wit the fact that she only has 7 children left. In a way she was lucky, she had the most children survived out of the three brides. Aleera had been able to save only 3 children even though she had returned only minutes after her. But Marishka had been hit the hardest, he was left with a single living daughter. Marishka never let her out of her sight. At first she had merely grieved for her dead children, but now she is just glad that her remaining daughter lives. Aleera had two daughters and a son, but the boy had been badly affected by the sun, and likely to die. Just like five of her remaining children. When the light source had gone off they'd only just arrived back at the castle and the reflection of the light hit some of them. So far they'd survived, but it couldn't be long before they finally joined the rest of their siblings. All three brides were heart broken. But Dracula seemed not to care, at first he had been very upset and filled with anger. But now ... now he was just a shell. Watching the sun rise and fall day after day. The children had already learned to give him a wide birth.

Being vampire children, they grew at a very fast rate. Already they looked like humans in their early teens. But that didn't mean that they were invincible yet. They still had to develop their unique powers, each one having different ones. But they hadn't stepped outside since their night of birth and because they hadn't fed they were becoming terribly weak and vulnerable to an attack from that bitch Valerious or that bastard Van Helsing. Somehow they had to get food for their children, but how?

--X--

Marishka held onto her daughter tightly. She could feel Larca's strength slowly ebbing away. She hadn't fed in three months and she was slowly dying. The brides and Dracula were far older and more experienced and so could last longer if needed. But her daughter wasn't going to lat much longer. Her sandy-brown hair tickled Marishka's chin. She was deathly cold. That was it, she couldn't stand it any more! She was going to talk to the master. She slowly released Larca from her grip, making her look up, and make everyone else's eyes follow her towards the door. As she swung the door open she noticed that Dracula was at the far end of the room staring out of the window. Marishka thought about turning back, but she couldn't. Couldn't sit and watch her last child die of starvation. So she walked on.

"Master, may i speak plainly?" she waited for a response, and eventually got a nod. So she continued.

"Master I am worried about Larca's health. None of the children have eaten in months, they need to feed. I fear that if we delay much longer in finding them a meal then -" He silenced her with his hand. She feared he would ignore her but eventually he spoke.

"I am aware of the fact that my children need to feed, but how, Marishka, am i meant to let them out when there i still a great danger that they will die as their siblings before them?" He turned to face her, waiting for an answer. Marishka thought hard so that she would not offend him, but give him an idea good enough to use.

"We could create a distraction. We still have that werewolf, could we not use him? And while _they_ track it down we get down to the village and feed quickly." He merely walked past her to sit down at the table.

"And that may well work now, Marishka, but what happens if they see it to be a trap. You would be putting everyone's life at risk."

"But if we do nothing then they are as good as dead anyway!" she spoke a little to loudly. She moved back just in case, but he merely stared at the floor. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"Fine." Marishka thought she had misheard him.

"Pardon, master?" He looked at her.

"I will release the werewolf on Van Helsing, but you and Aleera are to go aswell just incase while Verona takes them down to the village to feed."

"But what about -"

"Anna Valerious is in no condition to fight, I have recently discovered. This will make the plan and our overall success much easier." Marishka didn't know what or how he knew but she didn't care. She ran straight out to tell everyone of the battle plans. This time, nothing must go wrong.

--X--

Anna sat in her cold, large bedroom. She had opened the window to get some fresh air but instead it was freezing her to the bone. She had no idea what to do, she was well and truly screwed. She had thought about telling Van Helsing the truth, but how would he react? Istincltively she curled up on her bed bringing her knees up to her chin and her hands around them, slowly rocking. It was almost eight in the afternoon. She knew that Van Helsing would be expecting her at diinner in no more than five minutes. But before she could even move he burst into her room, she immediately stood up with her head high to show no sign of weakness.

"What is it?" she enquired. "Are we going after Dracula now?" She didn't feel like even leaving the house with how ill she felt, but anything would be better than this.

" I am but you're not."

"What?! You can't just leave-"

"Oh yes I can! You're not going anywhere with that stomach bug of yours. I'll be fine on my own, I've managed ok so far." She couldn't believe it, he couldn't be doing this to her! So what if she was _ill_? He couldn't leave her here alone, that would be plain suicide.

"And no I'm not leaving you on your own. Carl is downstairs." Well that really reassured her. As brilliant as Carl was he was only as good as his gadgets and he hadn't been able to make another light source yet, the chemical balance had to be exactly right before it was used. Otherwise it would backfire.

"And what am I meant to do in the mean time while you are gone? Just sit and wait to see if you survive the bastard a third time?!" She was becoming hysterical. She couldn't sit back and watch someone else dear to her heart be torn away from her. He sighed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Stop worrying, I told you I'll be fine. I should be back by tommorow morning."

"And if you're not?"

"Then I'm still kicking Dracula's ass ok?" She smirked.

"Just try to relax. Remember, I'll be fine." And with that he was gone. She mentally slapped herself. She was such a coward, she'd just had so many opportune moments to tell him, and she didn't. She fell back onto her bed. How long was she going to be able to hide that she was pregnant?


	5. Chapter 5: Turning point

**Hi again! Quite happy with this chapter after trying to figure out how to sculpt it. Especially the ending, but i hope you like! Plz r+r**

Aleera was tearing her hair out about tonight. This was the first time she had left her children's side since that disastrous night. Also her only son had died, now she was left with her two beautiful daughters, Adelina and Adriana. Adelina had the same fiery red hair as her mother but was more bold and wouldn't stand for being second best of the two sisters. Her other daughter Adriana, however, was very different. She didn't speak much, but what she did say was well thought out and go to the point, always twirling her golden locks around her spindly fingers, almost like she did with everyone else. She had held them close to her for the past three months but now she was having to let go. They were now aged like young women, but that didn't make the separation any easier. She would have to go and distract Van Helsing while her children were led by Verona to feed for the second time. It also worried her that she wouldn't know if they were safe, if they'd survived. She was afraid that Anna Valerious would make a sudden appearance and kill her children. According to her master she was no threat but he had refused to tell her why. It had even gotten to the point where he had ordered her out of his presence, saying he was tired of her fretting and her worries. She had been truly shaken by what he had said, but had chosen to let it lie. She didn't want her children to be left out for her pushyness. She saw Verona walking out of the master's office. The time had come, but would she ever see her young, bouncy and vibrant daughters alive again?

--X--

Verona saw Aleera stiffen as she entered the foyer where all the children were. Her orders were simple. Find food, be discreet. Easy enough, except she would have Aleera's blond daughter with her. Adraiana could be nice at times, but she was an extreme suck-up. Any time one of the chldren did something, she had to be able to do it better. It was getting to the point where no one could do anything without Adraiana teasing them that she could do it with more skill and ease, and she feared that tonight would be no different. Verona was, however, happy with her own children. Sadly five of her children had perished that one evening with exhaustion and lack of food which had made tongiht even more important for her remaining daughter and son. Dracula was very pleased that a son had lived. Vladimir was his name, and he was the spitting image of his father. The chiselled chin, the bright blue eyes that changed shades with different moods, but his hair wasn't as long. It was untidy and jet black against his pale skin, and it fell around the top part of his face, partially covering one eye. He was a very quiet child, but with much praise from his father he was begining to get more confident with his actions. And then there was her daughter , Petra. She looked alot like her mother only her hair was a shade lighter along with her skin. She was very obedient and never stepped out of line like Aleera's daughers. Because she had no sisters and her brother was always being praised by her father she spends alot of her time with Marishka's only daughter, Larca. She had no problem with Larca as she was also very quiet and always eager to help. She'd also never left her mother's sight for more than five minutes at the most.

But that was all about to change. Verona signalled all the children towards her with her hands, beckoning them over to her. Adriana obviously pushed in as she had to be first, but no one took notice any more. She walked the girls into a different room for them to recieve their dresses. Each would have a different colour to math their eyes in their demonic form. She ushered them into the room and then lined them up. She walked over to the dresses and called them over one by one.

"Adelina" Adelina quickly walked over to recieve her dress. It was crimson red at the edges, slowly lightening in the middle.

"Adriana" She practically ran towards Verona, snatched the dress and ran off to put it on. Hers was golden, but a shade darker than Marishka's, which also matched Adraina's hair.

"Larca" She slowly waked over, a look of apprehension on her face, but it slowly carved into delight at the sight of her dress. Blue, a very dark blue, with matching clips to put into her hair. Verona could hear Adraiana's huff of discontentment as she saw someone with something she didn't already have. And finally...

"Petra" Petra walked over to her mother, exitement in her eyes and smile. When she was shown her dress she gasped. It was by far the most beautiful thing she would probably ever own. It was purple, with a matching bracelet and necklace(an extra something from her mother). She went to put it on and came back looking radiant, the colour looking amazing on her tone of skin.

But now to the more important things. They already knew how to fly so they would have no problem keeping up. Her worry was that the humans would give them away too quickly to the rest of the town and awake Anna and the friar.

They walked into the foyer once again for the three girls to say good bye to their mothers. Marishka looked close to tears when Larca wakled back to join Verona and her two children. Aleera merely kissed both of them on the head and reminded them to be good. Verona almost laughed. Of all the things to ask them to do...

Finally everyone was ready. The master walked out from his study and all the girls curtsied in response. He nodded and then walked to join Marishka and Aleera. They slowly walked down to the balcony overlooking the dining room. As soon as the two other brides were close enough to the edge Dracula lifted them from the back of their outfits and threw them off the baclony. For a few seconds they screamed, but it soon turned into laughter as they transformed in midair. Seeing them in flight. their hair moving with the wind, made Verona yearn to fly again. Dracula turned to her with a solemn face.

"Protect them." She understood how important this night was to all the children. If tonight failed their lives would all be on a thread. She nodded, and was about to lead them one by one to the edge but he sopke again.

"Also, if dear Anna does decide to try to fight, i should like you to bring her back." She glanced at him with a confused look, but nodded. He smiled and jumped from the balcony. All the children ran over to the edge to get a better look at the transformation. She smiled, so happily content.

She then showed them how to jump off and transform without making too much noise, and, once they were done, they set off.

When they finally reached the village Adriana, as Verona had feared, tried to push past everyone lse without caring how much noise she made or how much fuss she created.

"Adriana control yourself!" she spat. Adriana seemed very taken aback at the manner to which she had been spoken to. She calmed down, but never stoppd her golden eyes peircing into Verona.

"Now, I want each of you to feed on at least two people tonight, with as much discretion as possible. But be careful how quickly you drink. Because you have been without it for so long a large intake at too quickly could make you ill. Ok?" They all nodded, Adriana needing a nudge from her sister before complying.

"Now go!" she hissed. They eagerly flew off in all different directions scouring the village for prey. Slowly, they eached picked off a meal with little noise to be heard. Things were going well - so far.

--X--

Petra slowly sank her fangs into the neck of a middle-aged man, quickly quenching her thirst, but also awakening her guilt. She hadn't minded the thought of draining humans dry. _Blood banks_, as her auntie Aleera called them, until moments ago. When she had picked the man up the fear in hie eyes had made her conflicted and squemish. But the hunger inside her was the one thing she had no power over, and so she drew out her large fangs and pierced into the victim, without a sound escaping his lips. She was so hungry, but her mother had told her to be careful about her intake in a short period of time, so she flew out of sight of the people for a few minutes, so temptation wouldn't get the better of her. She flew over a small forest and then into a clearing. She then found a large castle full of lights that bluured her vision for a few seconds before adjusting. Castle Valerious. She swooped round until she found herself on the opposite side of a window. On the inside was a bedroom, with a young woman in. She had dark brunette hair, almost reaching her elbows. Anna Valerious. She hissed, her family had been the enemy of her father for centuries. So to pay them back, she decided to stop for a short visit.

--X--

Van Helsing stepped cautiously into Castle Frankenstein, knowing that Dracula and his spawn had been here recently by the footsteps in the dust. He trod carefully around the edges of the room so that no one could attack him from behind.

"Back again Gabriel?" Van Helsing looked up to see Dracula and two of his brides hanging from the ceiling. The brides giggled quietly while their master fell from the ceiling to stand opposite Van Helsing. But the third bride had not gone unnoticed. He looked around to see her waiting to ambush him when he was preoccupied.

"Verona isn't here Gabriel." His head snapped back to Dracula, who was slowly walking forward.

"She is in the village with my remaining children feeding. It was very convenient of you to show up tonight, to leave eveyone else helpless while you hunt down me." Dracula was inches away now, so he brought out his holy water but Dracula merely threw it aside.

"You know that will do no good Gabriel. Why must you fight with me when we could be partners. Together, how could the order withstand us? Will you accept my offer? This is your last chance. Normally I am not so lenient, but with you I will allow you one, more, chance." Dracula reached his hand out, but Van Helsing shoved the hand away, and threw some garlic in Dracula's direction before running for the door. But just before he could get out they closed.

"Tut tut Gabriel I am dissapointed in you. Yet, I should've known that you would have stayed faithful to the order. Very well, you have made your own choice." The brides cackled from behind, their darkening eyes looking straight into Van Helsing, watching the blood pump through his veins.

"Do excuse my brides Gabriel, but for months now they have not had a meal. And how can they resist one that jumps stright into their laps?" With that he transformed and flew away, leaving Van Helsing with two ravenous brides.

_Think, think! _He shouted inside his head. As one of the brides grew closer he brought out his crucifix but before he got a chance to use it he was catapulted across the room by one of the vampires. Only half concious afterwards he could feel the collar of his coat being moved from his neck by the red-haired vampire. Her teeth elongated and she snarled at how easily she had brought Van Helsing down. He could feel her getting closer, but it was as if his nervous system had broken down, he felt powerless to do anything. So she grew evercloser, till the point where he could feel her breath on his neck. Then -

"I am the oldest. I want first bite!" hissed the other bride. She pushed the red-haired one out of the way. But she hadn't given up.

"You do know he likes me the most don't you? Out of all three of us. Why otherwise would he have sired me if you could satisfy him? I am the most important bride as i can fulfill his desires so_ I _should get firs bite!" After a few minutes it had turned into a full-blown fight. Now was his chance, if he could just reach his steak - got it! The vampire grew closer and closer. So, without any hesitation, he punctured her heart with the steak, and covered his ears to the screaming of the remaining bride.

**Wow was this ending difficult! Anyone who knows me would know which bride got staked by Van Helsing at the end, but I guess you'll have to wait to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Uturn

**Hi guys! 3 REVIEWS!! Thnks you so much VampireElfWitch and Stacy Vorosco(i hope i spelt that right). Also this is my longest chapter so far by a long shot. Enjoy! Oh, and also the source of all evil is mentioned in this. Only for a little while, but he has a big part in the story. In my head I am on about the one in charmed, but not Cole Turner. Even though he is totally fit he was obviously with Phoebe and i don't want people ranting at me for using him wen he is married, so i'll just use the old source. It kinda makes sense too as in the time period this story is set in (late 1800's) Cole wasn't even alive. But anyway i'll stop now, hope u like it :) plz r+r!**

"Aleera!" Marishka screamed. _This can't be happening, not now, not by him._She stepped away from her deceased sister, and flew, the pain never ending. Her insides writhed inside her, making her fall from the sky in pain. She lay on the floor, unable to get up. The pain coarsing through her like poison, tearing her apart. Just then she saw she was in a shadow where she hadn't been before. Van Helsing. In her mind she desperately tried to find the master, but the pain was too much, she couldn't concentrate. She could see him drawing his stake, but she was in so much pain she couldn't think of what to do.

Suddenly, without warning, Van Helsing made a run for it. The pain was finally subsiding, so if she could do nothing else, she could at least breathe a much needed gasp of air. But as she lay on the cold, stone floor, confusion rushed into her brain. _Why on earth did he just leave? _But she needn't have pondered over it, for as she spun around, she saw the answer with her own two eyes. It's eyes stared right back into hers, full of hunger. It's mouth dripping saliva and slowly edging towards her. In the heat of the moment, they'd forgotten all about the werewolf...

--X--

Larca had just finished her second meal, and with no further use for the lifeless carcass, tossed it aside. She had felt bad about it at first, but as she remembered the taste like it was just moments ago she'd fed for the first time, she couldn't help heself. As useless as they were, humans tasted soo good! Knowing that she had had her fill for now, she slowly drifted from house to house, scaring the little children as they looked out of their bedroom windows. But she soon got tired of this and decided to go in search for Petra, as she had seen her sister wander off earlier in the night. But she moved no further towards where her sister had gone, for just then her insides exploded. She screamed. Her heart felt like it was being torn from her body. She fell from the cool, morning air. When she hit the ground it took her a moment to realise because she hadn't felt the impact. She flailed in pain around the muddy floor, not believing she could take another moment of the torture, but it carried on. By now she was aware that she wasn't the only one feeling like hell. She could hear her siblings and Auntie Verona in the background, but it was only an echo in her mind.

Finally she felt the pain slowly, but surely, ebbing away. For a few moments she just lay there, taking in what she had just felt. The pain would've been enough to kill any weak vampire, so it was lucky that they had fed and regained their strength. She could hear a faint voice in her head, but she decided to ignore it. But when she was shook and lifted from her lying position she realised it wasn't in her head, it was her aunt.

"Larca are you ok?! Answer me!" Reaslising she had to answer she choked out a reply.

"I-I'm fine, j-just a b-bit sh-sh-shaken i guess." Verona sighed in relief and hugged her. Larca felt instantly better, whether it was because her aunt had powers to heal her or whether it was just a friendly touch on her skin she didn't know, but neither did she care. Verona helped her up and brushed off most of the mud that had seeped into Larca's dress. It didn't help much, and she knew she would have to bathe as soon as she got back. For a few minutes Verona wandered around getting everyone together to go home. Larca had tried to hold the question back , but she couldn't help herself.

"Auntie Verona, what was that?" Verona looked at her with a face with of blissful ignorance to what she was on about, but Larca could see right through her.

"And you know what i'm on about, the pain! It felt as if my insides were coming out! It almost killed me."

"Not now, Larca, can't you see i'm trying to get everyone back together?" She knew it was only to get away from answering the question, she would simply have to ask her mother when she returned to the castle.

About half an hour later everyone was back to normal. Adeline and Adriana had been extremely shaken, but they were soon back to their boistrous, bossy ways. Everyone but Petra. Verona was getting ncreasingly worried. In less than anhour the sun would peep out fom the hills and would incinerate them all if they didn't get home quickly. Larca had given all she knew to her aunt but she still hadn't the slightest where she could be. Finally she gave in,the despair in her face evident, and flew the remaining children back to the safety of the castle. Only to be put in more danger. When they landed they could clearly see Marishka being beaten and scarred by a massive werewolf...

--X--

Marishka's prayers had been answered. Someone had come back! But she had no energy to be happy. The werewolf's claws had torn through her skin as easily as her clothes. Blood poured from her veins onto the floor turning it crimson. She could hear Verona's gasp of horror and the children's screams, but it seemed her time was up. She felt it pick her up and hurl her across the room. But it barely hurt any more, she couldn't feel it as he punctured her skin with his sharp claws and the last of the blood came oozing out. She hadn't even the power to make any sound or gasp of pain any more. She could feel it's hot breath only inches away from her vulnerable neck. She could feel the pain ending. This was it, no more eternal life,no more feeding for eternity. She tried hard just to let herself go without the pain of who she was leaving behind, _she had tried so hard for her children to live for over three hundred years, and now she had her beautiful daughter it was her turn to die._

So she waited, but the pain never came. Somehow she mustered all the strength she had left in her blood deprived body, and opened her eyes. What she saw startled her, for there was no longer the werewolve's vicious teeth waiting for the right moment to penetrate her neck, or hungry eyes waiting to kill to finally satisfy the hunger. But instaed, were a pair of bright blue eyes, staring right back into hers. She saw his mouth move and could faintly hear his voice in the distant egdes of her mind. It was her master.

--X--

Dracula paced up and down his study. He had been able to save his bride Marishka. But only just. It would take her weeks to fully recover, but at least she was alive. Which is more than could be said for his youngest bride Aleera. She was already dead by the time he had reached the dining room, her corpse lying in a corner, a stake hole in the middle of her withering bones. Her daughters had taken it terribly and were still on the roof crying. Of course, he didn't blame them. But he couldn't help but be secretly grateful that she had gone. She had become so much of a nuisance lately it was unbelieveable! But he hadn't just lost Aleera that night, Petra still hadn't returned. Verona sat at the window all day just willing her to return, but still nothing. He was now down to only two brides left, and one of them barely clinging to life by a thread. He couldn't lose Verona as well. He tried all day to cheer her up, or at least take her mind of the daughter they feared dead. Eventually he gave up, but secretly prayed that Petra by some miracle retuned, for Verona's sake.

--X--

Petra's flight was a tiring one and it seemed to be taking _forever_. As she hauled the uncounscious body up into the air again after a quick rest she soon felt exhausted again._ Why were humans so heavy?! _She gasped to inhale the fresh morning air. But she knew that soon enough she would have to stop, as the sun was only minutes away from peeking over the high sow-capped mountains behind.

A few minutes later she decided she could go no further and landed in a dense part of the forest. She placed the last Valerious down slowly on the dewy grass. Her black hair grew covered in it. She was still out cold. _How long could they sleep for? _Petra frowned at her as she sat on the grass, shaded by the large trees that would give her shelter for the night. Anna stirred, Petra jumped and almost hit her back into a branch. Humans were so fascinating to her. How they bled, and then the scarred and took so long to heal, sometimes they never did. How they moved in their sleep, almost as if they could see something in their mind. And how they could love. Of course, vampires could care, but never had she heard her father say he loved them to anyone. Anna suddenly moved again, catching wet grass in her hair as she did. Petra seemed to be finally getting used to it. What she was surprised about, was what she said next...

--X--

Verona had sat all day waiting for Petra at the window, but she knew it was hopeless. Sitting there wasn't going to make her come back. She stood with some difficulty separating herself from the windowsill - as if she was glued to the spot. She walked over to her recovering sister. She was barely recognisable. All the scars and wounds were scattered all over her body. The cuts were all healing up, but it would still take a while. She had been unconscious all day and so Larca had been seated next to her all day, stroking her hand, occasionally pushing back that one strand of hair that refused to behave. She smiled at her sister's peaceful state. _At least someone was ok today._

Just then Valdimir ran into the room startling both the girls. He was out of breth and looked towards his mother.

"Surprise... downstairs ... for you. Just arrived ... at the castle." He puffed. Verona jumped up and literally threw herself down the stairs. There waiting at the bottom, was Larca. And she wasn't alone, on the floor next to her was none other than Anna Valerious.

"Oh, oh my goodness Petra!" She ran over to her daughter she'd believed to be lost forever in eternity and hugged her so tightly that if it was a nessessity for her to breather she would've suffocated. But nevertheless she hugged back. Verona couldn't help but crinkle her nose slightly. _She smelt of the Valerious family._ For a minute they just stayed in their embrace, but pulled apart when a pair of elegant boots wandered down the stairs.

"Oh, Petra, well done!" Dracula, wandered over to his daughter and stroked her cheek. She blushed in the attention and decided to change the center of attention from her to the body lying next to her.

"I tried to get her without creating too much noise, but she put up a struggle." Indicating towards a bruise on Anna's cheek.

"It doesn't matter Petra," he whispered, "That will heal within a few days if she is cared for properly and does not organise a futile escape strategy." Verona beamed with pride, it wasn't difficult to see that this would easily make her the favourite of the children. It was also obvious that Aleera's daughters weren't as pleased. Adelina at least stayed quiet in the background even if her face was sourly glaring at her half-sister. But Adriana was even whimpering, Larca tried to stop her by stepping on her foot ever so lightly but nothing worked. Eventually Dracula turned and broke the trance that had kept him staring at Petra.

"Adriana." She quickly ran over and stepped in front of him, she smiled at him expecting to get the same sort of praise, but instead...

"I should like you and your sister Adelina to look after our new guest. She will live in the room next to my study. Make sure she is completely comfortable" Adriana's face dropped, but she followed orders and took the Valerious up to the room, her sister slowly following her lead. Next Petra sopke.

"Are they both ok? They seem a little upset. Where are auntie Marishka and Aleera? I'm sure that Aleera would calm them down and make them feel better." When her father looked at her she immediately thought she had overstepped the mark, and began apologising over and over.

"But of course it is your choice what you do with them, master. I do apologise, i'm so sorry. It was not my place, I -" She was cut short by her fathers hand. He smiled at her.

"Do not be so afraid, you have done nothing wrong. On the contrary, you have made our lived that much easier tonight it's astounding. Of all of the family to come back with her I would've expected your mother the most, but you stole her away with ease. I'm very proud, and so should you be, Verona" The look on her face said it all, if she had any more pride for her daughter inside she felt she might burst. But Petra didn't look as pleased. It was obvious that he had avoided the second part of her question. But she knew better than to question him over it. She bowed and asked permission to bathe and change. The day away had taken it's toll on her new dress, it was splatterd in mud and the fight with Anna had left it torn in some areas. He nodded and she briskly walked over to her room. Larca didn't like the idea of staying with just the two adults, and so went back to sit by her mother. The master turned to Verona, still smiling. She walked over, but conern plagued her face and thoughts.

"Should I tell her? Adriana won't keep it quiet for long." He sighed and nodded.

"But break it to her lightly, it looks like she has been through enough today." She nodded and drifted away to her daughter's room. Something told her this was going to be a long night.

--X--

Petra sat in silence. She couldn't take it in._ Auntie Aleera couldn't be dead! Of course she wasn't the strongest, smartest or oldest, but of all three of them..._ It kept replaying in her head, but it didn't sound any more convincing no matter how many times she heard it.

"How?! And what about auntie Marishka? Please tell me she isn't dead too." But, come to think of it, she hadn't seen her when she arrived home either. She began to panic, she got up and paced, shivering. But her mother came over and sat her back down, trying to soother her.

"No dear, Marishka isn't dead. Aleera was killed by Van Helsing, do you remeber me talking to you and Valdimir about him?" Petra nodded, eager to hear the full story.

"Well, he killed her. With a stake through her heart, there was no way she could be saved. The pain was too much for Marishka and she couldn't fly away. She was very nearly killed by him aswell. But he saw the werewolf and ran. leaving Marishka to die." At this point Petra was close to vomiting, but she continued to listen to the story.

"When I got back with the rest of the children I found her almost dead, not a drop of blood left in her system, I only just managed to save her, with your father's help of course. I was able to distract the werewolf long enough for the master to get Marishka out of harm's way, then he came back to put the hairball in his place." The last remark almost made Petra laugh - almost.

"Should you like me to leave you alone for a while darling?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"If that is ok, mother." Verona stood up from beside her daughter and turned when she reached the door.

"Oh, and your father asks that when you are feeling up to it to visit him in his study. He has news he wishes to shre with you before everyone else." Petra mumbled an ok to her mother, but Verona didn't leave. Instead, she walked back in and kneeled before her daughter, placing her hands on her lap.

"I know it's a lot to swallow Petra, especially since you have just retuned with the last Valerious in tow. But you must realise that this is what Van Helsing want you to do, to fall and let your guard down. To kill you, to kill me, to kill your father. You must be strong, carry on and then." Verona paused, making sure Petra was still listening, "We will bring him down together, as a family" Petra somehow found the strength to look up to her mother with a calm face.

"I understand mother. And I shan't leave father waiting for longer than an hour. I shall bathe. change, and then meet him." Her mother seemed pleased enough with the answer and she left her on her own. Petra sighed and walked over to the door to her bathroom. She ran herself a bath and quickly stripped herself of her muddy clothes before getting in. The warm soapy water caressed her aching muscles and she soon felt drowsy. She became so relaxed she lost track of the time and only ten minutes before she had promised to meet her father did she realise that she had to get out. She quickly threw on a pair of flare jeans and a plain, white sleeveless shirt with some flat shoes and ran down to her father's study. It helped that it was only down one floor so she made it in time.

She knocked on the door and entered when told. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Her hair was loosley tied back in a ponytail as it was still wet and it irritated her if it was just falling on her face.

"Ah Petra, I trust you are feeling a little better. When I had asked for you to visit me at the earliest convenience I had thought it wouldn't have thought it would be any earleir than a few more hours at least. You needn't have rushed for me." He continued looking at her wet hair and strange ensemble of clothes.

"I thought it best not to keep you waiting, for you may have more important things to do." She replied, trying to think of answers before he could dish out the questions. Dracula smirked, and pulled out her hair from the bobble.

"Always thinking of other's needs before your own. So much like your mother..." He began to comb his fingers through her hair, and as if by magic, within seconds it was dry and silky.

"Thanks." She mumbled, holding a strand of her ahir and rubbing it between her fingers.

"No problem." He smiled, then continued. " Now, at the moment I find myself, as you know, one bride short." Petra's face fell. She was just starting to forget. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did, but the Valerious house has a protection spell over it which separated you from us telepathically. Meaning that you didn't feel Aleera die the way everyone else did." She had begun to wonder why she had been immune to the death of her aunt.

"But back to what I was saying," She snapped back into realitly and continued to listen to her father. "As much as I was upset about the death of my youngest bride I feel I must keep up appearances and take another wife." Petra almost fell over. _WHAT?! Aleera had just died for God's sake!_ Her father never liked her refering to God but she felt she had good reason to. The look on her face must've given her away as her father spoke again.

"I understand that it seems very evil and cruel that I should do so so soon after Aleera's death. But otherwise the source may get the wrong idea. And that is one thing you never give te source of all evil." Petra rolled her eyes. She had heard much of this source of all evil from her father. He said he was the most powerful person on Earth and has vast armies that make any man that even thinks of facing him a complete imbocile. She had never met him, but her fathe had said that soon he would invite him over, but he said that he needed Van Helsing out of the way first. Petra didn't see the point, _if he was oh so powerful, why did Van Helsing need to be disposed of before he arrived. Surely he could take care of himself? _But of course Petra was nowhere near stupid enough to express her opinions out loud to any member of her family. Larca might be a good person to talk to. But she told her mother everything and so that was no use. Aleera's daughters Adelina and Adriana were completly out of the question. They would love the idea of getting her, daddy's little girl, into trouble. Which left her mother and her twin brother Valdimir. Her mother may believe her and agree with her to some extent but never lie to her master if asked a question. Which left Vladimir. He was trust worthy enough. They weren't close like Adelina and Adriana, but certainly could trust each other not to rat out the other's secrets. She would have to inform him immediately. But right now, she had to keep up appearances with her father and tried to keep the conversation going.

"So, erm. Do you have any idea who you might consider as a bride?" She thought this a good question to begin with, but she realised she already knew the answer.

"A good idea yes." He smirked and turned to look out of his window. It looked out into their vast land, _it seemed more like vast wilderness to her._ He seemed to do this alot when he wanted to think on his own, so she took the hint.

"I should leave now, master. And ... and change into something more suitable." She mentally slapped herself across the face._ What kind of excuse was that? It's obvious he's going to see straight through that idiot! _But he surprised her with his answer.

"Of course, of course. It would also please me if you and everyone else dress nicely for dinner, we may be expecting a visitor in a few hours. I should know in a short while, but I would prefer it if everyone was ready just in case." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I shall inform inform everyone immediately."

"Good girl, now run along." She did as she was asked and told everyone of their unexpected guest. But she couldn't help but worry about this new bride business. _Of all the beautiful wome on the Earth to choose from, WHY THE HELL ANNA VALERIOUS!?_

--x--

Van Helsing finally arrived back at the village. He had decided that just in case the werewolf had given chase he should wait in the forest for the day, to be sure that it wasn't going to follow him home to Anna. Plus on top of that his left arm was broken, the damned red haired vampire had thrown him over the dining room and he had fallen on it. He had quckly created a makeshift cast for now, but when got back he decided he would get Carl to look at it to see if one fracture was all it was. But wen he arrived at the castle past the village he found that the door was wide open, and it had been opened by force. He gasped. _Anna! _He ran inside and hurled himself up the stairs. He had almost no strength left and was on the verge of collapse, but he forced himself to keep going. But before he could get to Anna's room her found Carl on the floor - sucked dry. Van Helsing almost collapsed at the sight. But he couldn't stop until he got to Anna's room. Finally he got to her room, her empty room...

**OMG my fingers are gonna fall off! I know to some people might see this as quite a short chapter but my fingers aren't used to typing so much in such a short time. And thanks again VEW and Stacy for reviewing ur the best!**


	7. Chapter 7: The source

**Hiya ppls! 4 reviews! Wahoo :)Hope u enjoy this chapter I didn't expect to finish it this quickly kuz my last one took me like 3 day but here it is! Enjoy **

Anna woke up in a large, dark room which she had never seen before. She went to stand up but realised that she ached all ove and couldn't. So instead she looked around and tried to find something that would indicate where she was. In the room was the large bed she was lying in, it was covered in a black cover, she still had no idea how she had got into it. Her memory was blank, so she carried on. To her left was a large wardrobe made of a wood that looked like varnished oak. To the left of that was a chest of drawers made of the same material. Along with them was a makeup table with a large mirror and a large selection of colours of makeup, and a beautiful rug that must've taken ages. It was different shades of red with some sort of fiery pattern all over. And on the right wall was a large tapestry. She stared at it hard, it was of a battle of some sort. But what was really important was the insignia on the bottom left hand corner. A dragon - Dracula!

"Well it took you long enough!" Came a voice, Anna yelped in surprise. The voice laughed, and the voice was soon joined by a body. It was a young woman, with bright blounde hair, and a yellow dress, almost canary colour. But despite that, she looked quite good in it. She guessed it was one of Dracula's children.

"Are you Marishka's daughter?" She didn't see her coming, but her bruised cheek felt the girl's strong fist smack into her. She screamed and fell back onto the bad.

"How dare you confuse me with Larca! No, my mother was far better than Marishka, much stronger, more beautiful and a far better bride." She said full of pride. Anna sighed, that could only mean -

"I am Adriana. Just beacuse I am not red-haired like my mother and my sister does not mean I am related to that back-stabbing cow Marishka! To let my mother die and then pretend it wasn't her fault, the cheek!" Anna rubbed her cheek, it would be her luck she would get stuck with Aleera's daughter. _But _Aleera_was dead? When did this happen? It must've been when Van Helsing went out to get Dracula.- Wait! Van Helsing!_ Her mind filled with horrible thoughts, had he managed to get out alive? God knew killing a bride would be a death sentence for anyone else.

"Oh don't worry your murderous friend is fine!" Adriana spat, poision filling her voice. "He got out after killing my mother and hasn't come back since!"Anna sighed with relief. He got out safely. But looking relieved was the wrong thing to do. The girl threw herself at her again. But she couldn't do aything as the girl's fist tackled her face, she was too weak to even move too far in a short time. It looked as if the girl was going to strike again when -

"ADRIANA!" The girl's face filled with fear, she turned, releasing Anna from her firm and ferocious grip, and stood cowering, as if waiting for a beating.

"Y-yes m-master?" She stuttered. _Master?_ Anna thought. _Oh no! That could only mean-_

"Please leave us, and in future I should prefer you not to harm Anna Valerious." He whispered

"Y-yes m-master i-i wont, i p-promise." She quickly shuffled out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Even from in here you could here her talking on the other side of the wall to herself.

"I do apologise Anna, sometimes she gets a bit carried away. And with losing her mother, it hasn't helped her temper much." Anna took a large intake of breath as the man walked out from the shadows - Count Dracula.

"Just because you are in my castle, Anna, doesn't mean you are a vampire. You still need to breathe." He said as he wandered over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Breathe, Anna." She did as she was told and soon felt a little calmer knowing that she still had to breathe - at least she wasn't a vampire. But she still had a big question to ask.

"What do you want count?" He placed a finger to her lips, but she inched away, afraid of touching his cool, pale skin. He smirked and walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled a vile out of the top drawer. It was a light purple liquid. He pulled out the cork and leaned over to Anna. She edged away, hurting herself in the process.

"Anna, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She snorted, his face looked more serious, but his voice was calm as ever. "It's a healing potion, you have a large bruise on your cheek, and Adriana has not helped it either. Please, just let me put the ointment on. I promise you will feel a lot better afterwards." He said, his voice deep with concern. Anna didn't know why, but she moved back towards him and tilted her head to him. She felt his cool fingers brush against her cheek. Then the sting of the ointment on her bruise. She winced, but it was over within seconds. She sat up and rubbed her cheek, it was completely healed.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She had temporarily forgotten his presence.

"Thanks" she mumbled, looking away from him. She hated herself for thanking him. She just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She would have to escape somehow.

"Escape is futile Anna, you should know that." She huffed "Plus it would be even more stupid to attempt escape with no energy and in your condition." Her eyes grew wide.

"I am quite capable of escaping whenever I want to thank you. You think that just because i'm a little tired i'm goig to give up and let you kill me? I don' think so!" He laughed.

"Anna, dear, I have no intention of killing you. But if you are indeed able enought to escape whenever," He looked towards the door, "Humour me." he grinned. She knew this was stupid but she wasn't going to let him win.

"Fine!" She huffed. Dracula got up and sat on the chair next to the bed. Anna threw back the covers and shifted over to the edge of the bed. Her common sense in her head fought with the pride in her heart. _This is ridiculous! You know that you won't be able to do it, save yourself the embarrasment of falling on the bloke and give in! No! I won't, I can prove him wrong, I just have to embrace the pain. God knows i've been in worse situations than this before and been able to walk! _She finally agreed with her pride, she could do this. But as she placed both feet on the floor and put her full weight on them she was proved wrong as her knees gave in and she fell. She waited for the impact of her body meeting the floor, but it never came. Dracula saved her from falling. As he pulled her back up she tried to break free of his strong arms, but he refused to let her go.

"Anna, I understand that trying to walk before was for your pride's sake, but trying again is plain idiotic and you know it as well as I do." She thought about it and knew she had no other alternative than to let him have it done his way. She stopped struggling against him and he in return slackened his grip on her slightly, but not enough to allow her to fall.

"Now then, now that we've learnt our lesson." He whispered in her ear, making her skin tingle. He lifted her into his arms and walked over to the bed. But she was off the ground and even though she wasn't that far off the ground she began to feel nauseous. Dracula saw this as he placed her down, and felt her forehead.

" Are you ok, Anna? You have a temperature." Anna knew why she was ill, but she couldn't tell him. "Anna? What aren't you telling me?" raising one eyebrow. She shook her head much too fast for her brain to keep up.

"No, I've nothing to tell you, i'm fine. It must be that i'mweak, that's all." But he shook his head at her.

"No, Anna, that's not it. When are you going to admit it to yourself, Anna? Let alone me?" He was scaring her now. What did he know?

"Admit what? I have nothing to hide." she stammered. But he tutted.

"When are you going to admit that that baby you carry in your womb, isn't Van Helsing's, but mine?"

--X--

Vladimir was getting worried about his father. Petra had told him in strict confidence about him taking another bride so soon, just earlier this evening. And now he had been in that Valerious's room for over an hour on their own. He had seen Adriana being dismissed from her room, and when he asked what was going on, she merely said that father had found a new taste to try. And then carried on talking to herself down the corridor. Now he was sitting in his sister's room on her black leather chair while she sat on he bed facing him.

"Do you think we should do something?" she asked "I mean, what if this guest turns up, we've got to get him then anyway. Why, of all the women, why bloody her?!" He went and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders and trying to soothe her.

"Don't worry , Petra, we'll be fine. But for now we should leave him. If this mystery guest should happen to turn up then you will welcome him in by giving him a tour and keeping him occupied for as long as it takes. The castle is big enough. Then, while you're doing that, i'll fetch father from that bitch's room, ok?" She nodded, then gulped back a few tears.

"How are we going to tell mother about him and Anna?" He wanted to tell her, to tell her that he knew exactly the right way to do it. But he didn't , how were they going to tell their mother, the first and most loyal bride, that he was taking another wife so soon after the death of her sister.

"Oh don't worry about that, darlings. I already knew." They both turned to see their mother at the door. Petra ran over and hugged her tightly. She whispered softly in Petra's ear. "I knew as soon as he asked about her, when he asked for me to bring her back if I got the chance. Of course as you know I am the oldest bride, so I know how to handle this. And Marishka learnt after Aleera was sired. The only one we were worried about was Aleera, because she had never had to deal with the pain of being pushed aside before. But then she died, leaving Dracula free to have her as soon as possible." Vladimir listened carefully, then replied,

"But that would mean that he was planning on having another bride _before_auntie Aleera died, right?" His mother nodded.

"So that story he told me about replacing her was utter crap - he was trying to get her anyway the sleaze bag!" At that point Verona pushed Petra away but held onto her arms tightly.

"Ow mother! You're hurting -"

"Enough, Petra!" Vladimir flinched. Never in both his or his sister's life had their mother ever shouted or been unkind to either of them. Verona quickly seemed to come to her senses, and loosened her grip on Petra's arms, but leaving behind cuts in the skin where her nails had been. Petra didn't make a sound, but stepped away while healing her arms, fear glistening in her eyes.

"Oh i'm so sorry, Petra. I got carried away. But you must promise not to speak about your father like that again. He has taken you two as his favourite children and so you have the most pressureon you to be god and set a good example and show off your skills. I'm so glad you have been able to master your powers so easily and so quickly as well." Vladimir smiled. That was true, all of the siblings had been given a magical ability, one each. Vladimir could read minds, and act as a concience if he was close enough to them. Petra had telekinetic powers, she could move terribly large objects with her mind, and not even break a sweat. Larca has the power of premonition, she could see the future, but not at will without really straining herself as she had not fully mastered her power yet, but she wasn't far behind. Aleera's daughter's were also having trouble controlling their powers. Adelina had the power to control weather, but the last time she tried to stop it from raining she tried so hard that her ears bled. But the worst of all was Adriana. She had the powers of a siren, she could seduce any married man, but to anyone else, she was still just as bad a singer as she was before her powers revealed themselves. So father had her taking singing lessons, she was progressing, but at a painfully slow rate. She had been practicing since her powers came about, and her voice had only improved sightly to bearable. "I just don't want to see you two going down the path that Adriana is going and lose your father's favour. So please promise me you will never speak ill tounge of your father and that you will always do as you're told by him?" Petra nodded quickly and their mother quickly took her back into their hug from earlier. After a few minutes she let go and turned to Vladimir. "And what of you, Vlad? Will you promise me that you will do this, for me?"

"Of course mother, anything." She smiled and ran over to hug him. Not to sound like a mummy's boy, but he loved it when his mother hugged him. For when he was around his father he couldn't let his guard down for a moment, otherwise his father may see it as weakness. So he loved the fact that his mother would hug him anyway, despite his gender. When she finally relesed him from her grip he saw that she was crying. He sighed, _women and their emotions..._

--X--

Anna's mouth gaped open as she heard what the count said. _How did he know about it?_

"I-I , umph. I give up! You're only going to read my mind anyway! Fine, yes, i'm pregnant, but _my _baby isn't _yours_!" At that Dracula seemed to take offence, and for a moment it seemed like Anna had broken a barrier in Dracula's mind, but after the moment passed, it had rebuilt in his eyes. If she'd have blinked, she would have missed it.

"Now Anna, as you said, it is useless to lie to me. So why just tell me half the truth?" He almost sounded hurt, but her common sense told her something else entirely. _He's just trying to get under your skin, he doesn't really care. Think about it, he has only just lost one bride, now he is pretending to care for you? Read between the lines! He wants to get laid! _The thought made her shiver, and especially with a baby on the way.It made her almost retch, but she held it back.

"What is it you want count? Stop trying to poison my mind, oh yes I know how you work! You'll work on me until even I start to question who the father to my child is, and I start to believe that you are. Well don't try it and don't offend me by saying that I am not aware of who my child's father is!" she hissed venomously. But it didn't deter him at all.

"I'm not implying that you are unaware of who fathered your child, i'm merely implying that you wont accept it. I am not an idiot, Anna. I know for a fact that you are five months pregnant, and where were you five months ago?!" She knew full well where she was five months ago. Held by Dracula preparing to go to the masquerade where Van Helsing had saved her from a repeat of what she had had to endure once the night before. "Beacuse I seem to remember where you were..." He said while reaching to her. She flinched and pulled back, but she couldn't. She was too weak, so she shut her eyes tightly praying he wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do. But instead he merely reached for her abdomen and circled it with his hand. Anna was relieved, so she fell back lightly ont her pillow and relaxed. She didn't know how long they had both sat there, but the next thing she knew she was waking up from a long sleep. She remembered the events of before she slept and looked around for Dracula, but he'd left. She suddely felt something inside her body somersalt, making her breathless. She placed her hands on the living child inside her, on her living child. She prayed that it really was alive, that it was human.

--X--

Petra, Vladimir and Verona had just finished their conversation when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Petra shouted, to make sure they heard. Larca walked in, with a shy look on her face. "What is it, Larca?" she enquired.

"There is a man here, he said that he is here to see father, but i've no idea where he is. He says he is -"

"The source?" Verona asked, a certain edge in her voice that Petra didn't understand.

"Yes that's it. Is this the person we were meant to be expecting for dinner, Verona?" Larca asked, her shyness soon turning into inquisitiveness. But Petra suddely turned shock white. _Oh no! What do we do? I can't entertain the source! What was I thinking? _But Vladimir spoke first before she could show to Larca she was having a panic attack.

"Yes, I think so Larca. Would you kindly tell him that father is doing something of importance at the present time and we hope that he understands. But Petra will be down in a moment to keep him occupied until father is free." Larca looked at Petra and looked worried, but nevertheless she agreed.

"Um, o-ok then. I'll tell him." As soon as Larca had left the room Petra sopke.

"Keep, him, occupied? What do plan for me to do with him?!" She gasped, desperately trying to take in more air so her brain would function better than it was at the time.

"Just calm down, ok? You'll be fine. All you have to do is talk with him until father is done." Vladimir tried to calm her down. But she refused to do it.

"Oh that's it is it? What if father isn't_ done _for ages? And what the bloody hell am i meant to talk to him about? He's the freakin source of all evil for crying out loud! He probably knows it flaming all anyway!" She paced, and then calmed down.

"You done? Or do I need to tell him that you'll be down later after your medication?" he joked

"Oh alright i'm going man!" She trudged towards the door but her mother stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Just remember, Petra, first impressions are everything. Please make a good impression, not just for your sake but for your father's. He's planning a treaty for them to work together, and if you make him feel welcome it could really help." Petra sighed.

"Well great! No pressure." But she walked out before her mother could reply. She walked briskly down the stairs, checking her make up and hair as she did, hoping she looked ok. As she enetered the entrance hall she saw a man that was quite tall, but his whole body was hidden by a large cloak. She walked over to welcome him.

"Hello, your dark sire." she made a low bow, "I am very pleased to welcome you to my father's castle. I am -" He cut her off.

"Petra of course, your father has told me about his favorite daughter." Petra blushed, hoping that her slightly dark skin would hide it a bit.

"Well, yes I am. And i'm flattered that you think that way." He laughed a very deep laugh.

"And modest? Well aren't we the brilliant one?" Petra blushed even more, trying to place her hands over her face subtly to cover the blushing. But decided to change the subject. _But to what??_

--X--

Vladimir was practically running towards the Valerious's room. When he got there he stood outside for a moment to compose himself, then knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"It's Vladimir." he whispered into the door, but Draula's supersensitive hearing heard him easily.

"Enter, but be quiet please." Vladimir entered and slowly shut the door behind him without a sound. His father was sitting on the edge of the bed, his right hand on her abdomen, she, was fast asleep. "I'm sorry I didn't allow you in as soon as you kocked, but I had to be sure it wasn't Adelina. Now then, what is it you want?" He slid off the bed and walked over to his son.

"The source is here to see you." Dracula's face lifted slightly, then fell.

"You didn't just leave him, did you?"

"No, of course not father. Petra is downstairs with him keeping him occupied at the moment." Dracula's face turned back to the way it was before, excited.

"Oh, brilliant, Vladimir! I shall come down now to greet him. Would you gather everyone for dinner?" It was stange that they even called it dinner, Vladimir thought. Because they drank blood only once a month they didn't need nightly 'dinners'. It was more like a family meeting every evening to check that everyone was in check.

"Of course, father. I shall meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes." Dracula nodded, then left the room. Before leaving, Vladimir looked at the girl his father had fallen for. He had to agree, she was very prettey, but she was pregnant!

--X--

_It's official!_ Petra thought,_ she was officially in hell!_ It's not that he wasn't a nice man, but he was too nice, and she had no reply to his constant niceness. Every time she would say something he would say something about how prettey or how smart or how modest she was! She had never had this much attention given to her - not even by her father. But it seemed she was going to be saved from the fire of hell and lifted. Her father was just round the corner, she could hear his light, brisk footsteps only seconds away from meeting them.

"Ah, father, i've just been showing him around the castle. BUt of course, we haven't gotten very far." She smiled, more like grimacing at her father. Either he wasn't paying attention or he took the hint and walked of with the source in tow. She breathed the cool air. _Finally! Peace! _But then her father turned to her. _Oh crap not again! Please! _

"Petra, would you go down tothe dining hall to sit with everyone else. We sha'nt be long." Petra realised she had stopped breathing again, so she let go of her breath. _Thank God, the Devil, anyone that is listening thank you!_

"Yes, father. Your dark sire." She bowed low and walked backwards until her father turned back to his conversation, at which point she ran for the safety of the dining hall.

(2 hours later)

"Dinner" had gone well. It was mostly her father and the source talking to themselves. But sometimes they would inculde her mother, Marishka, Vladimir and her. But the other three girls just chatted to themselves. Soon enough it was coming to an end, and the three girls were sent to bed for the day. They bowed to the source, then departed for sleep. Petra felt slightly awkward as she was aksed to stay for a little while longer by her father, which turned out to be another half an hour of talking to her brother and her aunt, while she could feel three pairs of eyes boring into her from beside her, but she decided to ingore them, knowing nothing witty to say in return. But then Vladimir and Petra were asked to go to bed. Petra was relieved and gracefully bowed to the source. But she had caught her mother's eye and the look in her eyes told her that she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. So when she got to her room she undid her hair, and took off her makeup. Then ran herself a bath, needing the warmth that the water could give her. Strangely she only sat in there for ten miuntes before wanting to get out, short compared to her normal half an hour at least in the bath. But she got out anyway, changed into her pyjamas, then blow dryed her hair. She sighed, _what to do now?_ She still had to wait for her mother to talk to her. But when she turned around, there she was. Petra jumped, the shock made her use her powers unintentionally and the hair dryer collided with the opposite wall. Petra went to clean it up, but her mother held onto her pushing her towards the chair.

"Forget it, Petra, you can do it later. Right now, I don't know how long i have until they realise i'm in here." Verona whispered. Petra's whole body tensed.

"Mother, what is it? What's wrong?" Verona started to clam down, but only slightly.

"Okay, if I tell you this, you can't tell your father that I told you, understood?" Petra nodded, but now she was really scared. _Mother had never hidden anything from father - ever! _So this must be very important, she thought.

"Right, well. Your father and the source have been talking all night as you know. But they've been talking about you, Petra, not about business. Because the your father isn't the only looking for a new bride." Petra's face plummeted. _No, no no no no! Please, this can't be happening._ "And your father has suggested," _Please don't say it mother!_

"You."

**Awww, poor Petra! What will she do? Dun dun dun!**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrothed

Petra couldn't breathe, _how could this be happening to her? Her father wouldn't, not to her. _But Petra was certain of what her mother had just told her. She was officially engaged to the source. She stood up and paced, before breaking down in floods of tears. She could feel her mother's comforting arms around her, but it didn't help her calm down.

"How could he do this to me?!" She sobbed, "Am I just some possesion he can trade to gain people's friendship? Why?" She continued to cry into her mothers chest. Verona tried to soothe her, but it only made her feel worse.

"Please, Petra, don't weep. Your father only did this because he loves you the most, and marrying the source would make you queen of all evil, dear. He felt that you would like the title. " Petra went hysterical.

"The title! Who cares about the bloody title?! I'm about to be sold off to a man i've just met and i'm meant to care about the friggin title?!" She began to laugh, but not her normal laugh. This one made her sound as if she was three, a high pitched giggle that hurt her mother to watch. But she eventually stopped and sat back down in her seat, and placed her head in her hands. "Is it definite? Are father and the source in agreement with me? No other high-rank demon?" She asked, hope crying out in her voice. But her mother's face said it all. _It was definitely her, no one else._ She could no longer cry, it was as if she'd ran herself dry of tears. She was now totally hollow, _what was she going to do?_ But she pulled herself together, trying to breathe evenly. She realised she would just have to face it. _Mother couldn't do anything to sway their decisions, and father sure as hell wasn't going to help her! _They both remained silent for a long while, just allowing to news so sink in. But suddenly her mother looked up, her face showing astonishment and maybe...fear?

"I have to leave, Petra." Petra was immediately on her feet. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts, they would drive her insane.

"No, wait! Please, mother, don't leave me. Please!" But Verona was barely listening. She was looking at the wall. Or rather, through the wall.

"I have to, Petra. Your father is looking for me and if he finds me in here..." She didn't even have to finish the sentence. "Anyway, your father will probably talk to you tommorow about it (shuddering), but please act surprised and happy about it." At that Petra flinched. She could do the first one with ease, but the second request was a different story entirely. Verona shook her for a response. "Please, Petra, listen to me." Petra slowly nodded, before she even realised the depth of what she was doing. "Good girl." Her mother sighed and kissed her forehead, then began to turn away. "I shall see you tommorow, goodnight!" And with that she was gone, leaving Petra on her own to deal with her future, as the queen of all evil...

--X--

Dracula eyed his flustered wife as she gracefully walked down the stairs, almost floating. But the blush in her cheeks was evident from afar.

"Are you ok, Verona?" he questioned. She nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes, just checking that the girls were in bed. When i was going upstairs I could've sworn I heard Adriana stiiring." He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes, full of compassion and love. He could see she was holding something back, but didn't push the point in the company that was present.

"Very well. We were just planning when we are to tell Petra. His grace thought about telling her in a few days after he had gotten to know her some more. But I believe that she is mature enough to be told earlier, do you second me that she is mature enough?" She felt her warm smile falter for a second. She could see through his question. He knew that she would want the betrothal to be put off as much as possible, but if she said know she was knocking down her own daughter. But she soon resumed her perfect composure and her smile was back to the way it was before. He loved her smile, it was one of the reasons she had been his first bride. He had just been given his wings when he decided to travel the world. His first stop was Italy, he had friends over there and decided to pay them a visit. While he was there he had met Verona. Her sleek, black hair hiding her beautiful smile and white pearly teeth. It had taken him a while to sway her to his side, she was the daughter of one of the most wealthiest men in Italy. But according to her, it wasn't the money she minded leaving behind, it was her parnts and younger sister. Her parents were totally for getting married, but only she knew that if she chose to, she would never see them again. And then came her younger sister, whose beauty was nowhere near as pure and elegant as her sister's. She too had black hair, but her face was more rounded and her eyes cold and distant. She was always getting her sister into trouble, trying to get the attention for herself that she desperately craved, but Verona possesed. But when the time finally came the girl begged Verona not to go. Verona was so distressed at the time that she almost chose her sister over him. It was like a trance she was in, a spell that held her in place. But that spell was easily broken when her younger sister got married. It seemed she had no more use for Verona and never spoke to her. So Verona agreed to leave with Dracula, never to return. And for four-hundred years she had remained faithfully by his side, never swayed by anything or anyone to choose something else over him. But now she had children, it seemed she was torn. He hated to see her suffer, but he didn't want to give Petra the option of acting unkindly to the source to put him off marrying her. Dracula was far away when Verona answered.

"Of course I believe that she is mature enough, master. She is the pearl of my world, my daughter." Her voice brought him back from his daydream, and was glad with her answer. But he also realised that she had used _my daughter_ instead of _our daughter. _He had feared that she would be too protective of her to let her only daughter go. BUt it was too late for anything to change now, the deal was done.

"Very well." Spoke the source, his face still covered with his black hood. He stood, and walked over to Verona and Dracula. Dracula could have sworn that he saw Verona edge away slightly when he brought his hand out to shake theirs. But if she had, she still shook his hand willingly enough. Then he shook Dracula's, telling them that he would return the day after next, to take Petra with him to be coronated and married to him. Dracula showed him the door, but just before they reached the door the source tuned around to face Dracula.

"It seems that your oldest bride, Verona, doesn't agree with me marrying your daughter. If she needs more time, then I can allow you a few weeks for her to come to terms with it?" _Damn! _He thought, he was hoping that he hadn't noticed his wife's falter in her facade. But he knew he would have to word this carefully, otherwise the whole agreement would go back to square one.

"No, of course that isn't necassary. Of course she is slightly moved that her daughter is moving away so young to become your queen no less. But i'm certain that she will come round by tommorow when she has had the day to sleep it off." He tried to sound certain, hoping it would be enough. Obviously it sounded truthful, as the source held his shoulder, then left without another word except -

"In two days then, so be it." If Dracula could've shivered, he probably would have. The sound of that voice just went straight through anyone, even if they weren't paying full attention. But he hid his thoughts from escaping to his face and instead waited for the source to be out of earshot before he even moved. He eventually turned and headed straight back to Verona. He wasn't annoyed with her for faltering. He knew there was only so much she could take. It wasn't like he was totally comfortable with selling his favourite daughter off either. But as soon as he had turned the corner to see them together he could see the look in his eye as he stared at his daughter, but as well did he see her desparation to leave his presence. Being overwhelmed with compliments was something she wasn't accustomed to and it was obvious she was getting very uncomfortable. He had no alternative but to give her away, and the more he thought about what he had done the more it seemed to hurt him. Verona could tell he was distressed and walked over, pulling a strand of black hair from his chisseled face, and trying to soothe him, but he turned to her and held her worried face in his cool, alabaster hands.

"Do not fret, Verona. I am fine, just overwhelmed with the events of tonight and in need of some rest." She nodded and asked if he needed any assistance getting to his room as he still hadn't moved from the spot where he was standing. He shook his head and smirked. _So eager to be helpful..._

"No thank you dear, for I am not going to bed quite yet. I must go somewhere else first, to clear my thoughts and to check something." Verona must've realised where he meant because she immediately nodded and exited the room briskly. That was another thing he loved about Verona, she seemed almost telepathic the way that she could read people's faces with just a quick glance, and she knew when to stop. One thing which his two other brides, had never been able to do. He had to admit that his second bride, Marishka, had become far more 'docile' since having Larca, to whom he would always be grateful for it. Marishka had originally come from England, but had moved to Europe after her mother died and her father remarried. At that time he and Verona had just tried to bring their children to life for the first time, so full of hope for the children lying dormant in their pods. But, they were truly shaken when nothing happened. Dracula became distant from Verona and she went into deep depression believing she had sinned and that God was punishing her by taking her children's life away. _Their poor babies... _She had weeped for what seemed like forever. At one point it had gotten so bad that she had thought about asking someone to stab her, to stop the pain that was tearing her heart into a million peices. So he had decided to take her away for a while, to get away from the sorrow that held her heart so tightly. That was when he met Marishka. She wasn't terribly rich, but she wasn't terribly poor either. A middle class family, but devoutly Christian and never judged anyone by their appearance. She had a large family, six children in all, only two were half-brothers. The other three were two girls and a boy. Marishka was third in age, after her two sisters. They weren't a close family but when he first met Marishka her father wasn't too happy. She was banned from ever seeing him again even though she swore blind that nothing was going on. But the challenge to see her again and to gain her trust took his mind off his depression and his loneliness despite already having a wife. He would visit her when she was alone in the house, or when it was dark and everyone else was asleep. At first she had tried to call for help or to get him to leave one way or another but eventually she became accustomed to his frequent visits and thought nothing of them. That was until, he offered her eternal life by his side. She took it gladly, still barred from seeing any men alone by her father for almost a year. But she had yet to hear of Verona, she went balistic. She screamed and tried desperately to leave, but she had already been bitten and the transformation was already complete - she was his second bride. He tried for hours to calm her down, but he could never say something without offending one bride or the other. Finally when he feared he would have to let her loose Verona stepped in and spoke to her in a very calm voice, that instantly soothed Marishka. From then on the girls became inseperable, never leaving each other. Verona still hadn't completely forgotten about the disastrous events that lead to her depression so she enjoyed Marishka's company, and the way that she could bring up her own point of view without showing it off too much. And Marishka was still new at being a vampire and needed to learn the basics, and because she still hadn't forgiven Dracula, that left only Verona. It took almost twelve years for her to fully accept Dracula as her lord and master, and even when she did she always knew better than to totally trust him as Verona did.

But at least Marishka knew what was good for her and when she was going to get a wallop if she carried on. His youngest and deceased bride, Aleera, however, was totally different. He met her the same way he met Marishka, really. They had once again failed to create life for their children , and because Marishka had never experienced it before it came as a total shock to her system and she began to refuse meals. She would only feed if Verona or himself would bring someone with a cut on their neck, then the bloodlust would consume her and she would have to feed. Verona, on the outside, seemed to be taking it a lot better that she had before. But he knew that it was just the outer layer that was intact. Her insides were crumbling apart. All the old wounds that were beginning to heal had burst open again, to leave permanent scars on her heart and memories. So he once again took them away, but this time to Spain, where he met Aleera. She too was the daughter of a very rich and famous man in the country, but she wore her attitude the complete opposite of the way Verona had. She would really show off, and would love being the center of attention. Her clothes and makeup showed this even when she didn't. Being an only child she was used to getting what she wanted - and she wanted Dracula. At the time he had found this very refreshing, because neither one of his wives had lusted for him so much in their human lives, and he felt more wanted when he was with Aleera. So he visited her room one night and changed her. At first she seemed more pleased that she wouldn't age rather than she would be with her 'husband' for eternity. But after a few minutes she pulled herself together. But, once again, he didn't tell her about his other wives. And she was worse than Marishka, she went for the brides instead. It was a two against one and Aleera lost badly. She never forgot about it and never really accepted that they were just as important as she was if not more, so he soon began to tire of her vanity and attention seeking. One day it annoyed him so much he threw her into the wall, smashing her bones into dust. He immediately regretted that he had done it, but no the message behind it. When she eventually healed she knew to keep quiet and not to draw too much attention to herself too often. But she was still outcasted from his two other wives and eventually it lead to her demise.

But now he was again feeling stressed, but now he wasn't turning to either of his brides, but to Anna.

--X--

Anna stirred from her sleep, and automatically reached for her lower stomach. She breathed, _still alive. _She sat up and looked around, no-one in sight. She rubbed her hazel eyes, but when she lowered her hands she saw Dracula sitting in the chair beside her bed. She yelped and jumped, her breathing slowly retuned to it's usual pace, but she didn't speak. She didn't know what to say.

"Good morning, Anna." Anna remembered their last conversation, but even though it had become very close and personal it didn't stop the embarrasment that flooded through her cheeks when he spoke in such a kind and caring tone. She tried to answer without showing much intrest or emotion, but failed miserably.

"M-morning. Have you been sitting there all the while?" Her voice suddenly edgy. But he chuckled.

"Of course not, Anna. I've had other things to do while you have slept and recovered," indicating to her legs. She moved them, and there was no pain. It seemed that she was fully healed and healthy, in short, back to normal. But her insides churned at that. _Well, maybe not totally back to normal, but getting there..._

"Anna?" She was startled to realise that he had continued talking, but she had been completely zoned out and missed all of it.

"What? Pardon? I missed that." She then realised how nice she was talking to him. _He's got you locked up in hid castle for crying out loud! Show some backbone! _

"I was saying about _our_," He emphasised the word, making her clench her fists underneath the cove, "child, and how we have no idea what it will be like. I said I should like to have your permission to examine you to check both of you are totally healthy. She was about to agree, anything that helped the baby helped her feel better, when she realised that he said examine. _Was he going to do it? Ew..._

"No no Anna. I am aware of the fact that you are still squeamish about me looking at you so I will not be performing the examinations." Thia confused Anna, but before she had time to ponder over it, he answered.

"Verona and Marishka will. Verona was very skilled with anatomy as a human, and she has taught Marishka all there is to know. If there are complications with it then my daughter will help too." Anna sat there, too stunned to say anything for a while. And when she did she spoke slowly, emphasising every word, every syllable.

"Verona. And. Marishka?"

"Would you prefer me to do it? I do apologise, Anna. But I would'e thought that you would've wanted the girls to examine -" She cut him off.

"How about no? No no no no no! No-one will be examing me. You, well, God knows what you'd do if i let you... But Verona and Marishka hate me for killing their kids. I doubt that they're going to act too caring with _my _baby. And with your daughter, she was trying to kill me last time , remember?!" Her voice grew hoarse from shouting so loudly, but Dracula kept his voice calm and collected, despite how Anna had said it was _her _baby once again, not theirs.

"Anna, my brides know better than to harm you and _our _baby. Verona has never had a problem with jealousy and Marishka still had Larca who is pretty much her whole life now. And Anna, I would _never _leave you with Adelina again, especially the way you are. So vulenerable. No, I am talking of another daughter. Verona's daughter, Petra." This relieved Anna slightly. _At least she wouldn't have to be with that bratty girl again..._ But she didn't know Petra either. _Were they all the same? Just killing machines?_ Dracula answered for her.

"No, Anna. Adelina _was _Aleera's child as you know which had some influence, but also she lost her mother to Gabriel which has left her wounded with deep scars. The ones that take a long time to heal if they heal at all. But Petra, on the other hand, she is entirely different. Just as beautiful as her mother, and with her regal beauty and kindness too. She never takes or holds grudges and I would probably trust you in her hands more than with myself really." Anna was surprised to hear such honesty in his voice, and to rate someone better than him at something. At this she began to realise that he meant what he was saying, it really was for her and her baby's welfare and that he would never allow anyone to harm her. She loosened at this, and talked a little easier.

"When am I to be...examined?" She asked, thinking it would be few weeks from now.

"Tommorow, or this evening for you. Petra has somewhere to go soon and I don't want to waste any time. I need to know that you and the baby are safe."

--X--

Dracula flinched_, did he just say that_?? It seemed that he had and that Anna was just as surprised as he was. He'd never said that to anyone with such emotion in his voice, such compassion_. What was with him today_? He cleared his throat and stood up from the seat, brushing himself off as he stood.

"Well, I - really must be going now Anna. I shall return later to check before your examination. Good day." He bowed his head before leaving. He could see on Anna's face that she now had a million questions to ask him. But his mind was screaming three words to him_. Get a grip_!!

--X--

Vladimir woke up the next night and dressed quickly. He couldn't understand why it took humans so long to wake up, get dresses, go to wherever they were going_, blah blah_. He thought in his head. Including a shower it took him twenty minutes tops to get ready and look respectable. He always wore the same black trousers, the same silk shirt, looking identical to his father besides the slightly darker skin and shorter hair. He was glad that he wasn't the exact replica of his father, he liked being different. After finishing getting ready he walked through the long halls travelling towards the music hall, but before he could get there -

"Vladimir." called a voice form behind. It was his father, she turned and trudged towards him. He was in no mood for more ruling-the-world-in-training stuff at the moment. Not with what he had found out yesterday. "Vladimir. I should like you to go and find your sister for me. Tell her I expect her as soon as she is ready." The strange twist in his voice made Vladimir furrow his brow in confusion, but he agreed all the same. He sped up his pace hoping to get the task over and done with quickly, so he could get back to his music. He entered his sister's room to find her at her dressing table, combing her silky hair, but her eyes showed that she was far away in thought.

"Petra?" She looked in the mirror and saw him, placed her comb down and sighed.

"He wants to see me doesn't he?" She asked, he was surprised that she knew and that she was so upset about it. Normally when he called for her it was to bestow gifts upon her for being such a brillaint daughter.

"Well, yes. But why is that a bad thing? Surely it's to reward you for keeping the source company while he was busy yesterday?" She half smiled, but bit her bottom lip, then replied.

"Well I guess you could call it that, but i'll be seeing a lot more of him aswell, so do you think I will get a really big diamond or something?" She finished, and then continued to brush her hair. It was already perfect, but she comtinued anyway.

"Why will you be seeing more of him? Is he cominmg back soon?" Petra spun around in her chair and looked him in the eyes.

"You honestly have no idea do you why he was here?" Vladimir was getting tired of not knowing what this was about.

"Just tell me, Petra!"

"He came here looking for a new wife." She dropped her gaze and picked her comb back up. It took a minute for Vladimir to process all the information he had been given, and to place all the peices of the jigsaw in the correct place.

"So he's asked you?" She stiffened.

"Not exactly, but he will. That's what father is calling me for." He was outraged.

"But he can't do that! Father would never allow you to be taken like that, you know it!"

"He's the one that suggested me to the source." She took a breath, the blush in her cheeks calming slightly, the carried on. "Mother told me yesterday. She said that father thought I would like the title, or some crap like that. But he hasn't said anything to me yet." He was asontished. _How could father do that to Petra? His own daughter! _He began to pace, trying to control his temper. He knew that if he lost control, his powers would go beserk.

"We have to do something," he spoke, "When you go to father, tell him how you feel. He'll understand -" But she shook her head, tears springing forth from her eyes.

"No Vlad, it's too late." He in turn shook his head, racking his brain for an answer that would save her. _He couldn't lose her aswell, she was the only sibling he had left. _Petra stood, and pushed her hair back behind her ears, away from her red face. She quickly wiped the tears away, cleaning herself up.

"I have to go see him now. He will be wondering where I am as it is, I had best not keep him waiting any longer." She tried to get past him, but he held her wrists tightly in hie vice grip.

"Petra, you can't just accept it. What's happened to you? Why wont you fight? If not for you then for me!" He tried to hold her attention by staring into her eyes, but she broke herself from his grip and left the room, leaving him only to pray that a miracle would happen to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! New chapter, yay! Just realised that this chapter is exactly ten times as long as my first one.Great piece of useless info for you. Thanks Stacy for the review and Lycan Lover (yes you, abigail!). Not my best chapter, we're back onto the boring bits again, but it gets better soon i promise. Only one more day til Petra leaves! But if u happen to like it plz review!**

Petra briskly walked down to her father's office, keeping herself together. _Of all the times to get emotional..._ She quickly enough reached her destination, and almost fell to the floor in fear. _She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this. _But after some oxygen reached her brain she began to think a little more clearly. _She could and will do this, she had promised her mother that she would. _So she knocked, her insides taking a little twist at the sound of the knock. Before her hand could get back to her side, a voice came from though the wall.

"Enter." She took a deep breath, and opened the door, inside there was her father, just her father. He was sat at his desk with paper blanketing it. He looked up to see her waiting at the door. He beckoned her in with a smile and asked her to sit down on the black leather sofa that was beside his desk.

"You asked to see me father?" She asked timidly, her heart racing with anticipation. _How was she going to pull this off?_

"Yes, I did Petra. I have good news for you." He spoke with a slight touch of anxiety, probably as to how she was going to take it. He stayed seated in his chair behind his desk, his eyes not meeting hers, but meeting the paper that was closest.

"Good news, master?" She stuttered. It was then that he actually looked at her, he put the quill down and walked over to face her. He gulped some air through his dead lungs, then continued.

"You remember the source from yesterday?" He inquired, then she nodded. "Well, for the past few decades he has been in search of a wife, being the source he is in need of companionship. He visited here yesterday in search of a woman, and he found-"

"Me." She whispered, trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice, and hiding her eyes. Dracula nodded, but carefully sat down next to her, reading her emotions.

"You are not content, Petra?" He asked, she thought about answering with something like, _Of course I'm fine father. What on earth would make you see otherwise? _But thought better of it and sighed, took in a large amount of breath to calm herself, _then _answered.

"Of course father, just a little shocked. That's all." She replied, hoping it would be enough of an excuse to lay off her for a while. He seemed surprised at her response.

"Oh, of course. Would you like to leave you alone for a while? Or would you like me to fetch your mother? Of course she already knows-" But she spoke over him.

"When am I to be m-m...," It took her a while to get the word out. "married?" He seemed to pleased with the question, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm unsure of the exact date, but he is coming to take you to his home tommorow." She suddered, _so little time to say goodbye, in two days she would be whisked away to somewhere she didn't even know, by a man she'd met once and was now betrothed to. _He noticed that she didn't reply in any way, and walked out to fetch her mother. But before he could get her, her brother came in. She saw the pain in his eyes, and her insides ripped a little bit more, she got up and hugged him. Normally he would push her away when he was annoyed, but this time he complied, holding onto her tightly, as if he was never going to let her go. She went to step away, but he held onto her shoulders so she couldn't leave completely.

"I guess you're going then?" She could see tears welling up in his eyes, and the strain that was in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, i am." She could feel how disgusted he was that she wasn't fighting. It was killing her.

"Look, Vladimir, I didn't have a choice! You know how father is with these things!" He snorted.

"That's your excuse? Your his favourite for God's sake! If anyone can change his mind it's you and yet you just give up before even trying!" He ranted. He kept his tight grip on her shoulders, not realising that she couldn't feel her arms properly anymore.

"Just because I'm his favourite doesn't mean he doesn't expect me to stay to the rules. As mother said, we have to live up to our expectations. If we don't we'll end up disinherited or something. That's probably the next step for Adriana!" She tried to loosen his grip, but he didn't budge. She could see his sadness fueling his anger. Much more and she was sure he was going to snap. She calmed herself, then tried to think of a way to calm Vladimir, he was in such a state that she didn't know what he would do.

"Please, Vladimir. Don't do this. You know as well as I do that we can do nothing to sway father's mind." She spoke quietly, her voice trembling, but still firm.

"Then speak to your _fiancee,_" he spat " I reckon if you annoy him enough then he will happily hand you back." His acidic words burning through her skin.

"You know I can't do that, now Vladimir please let go of my arms, I can't feel them." She pleaded. He didn't seem that much calmer but let her go, she stepped back to a safe distance away, still not secure about their proximity. But it seemed that he hadn't finished.

"_Why _can't you do it, Petra? _Why??_" He stepped towards her, while she inched back, aware that there wasn't much space left until she reched the wall.

"Because he wouldn't just divorce me, Vlad. He'd discrace me! Me and you and mother... We would never hear the end of it. And father had just rebuilt his name, I couldn't see him get exiled on my behalf, I couldn't do it!" While she retaliated to Vladimir's questions she was aware that she was now becoming hysterical. She could see out of the corner of her eye that her father's glass of blood was boiling, about to fall over the brim of the glass when she took control. She wouldn't let her powers out in her frustration. Vladimir, seemed to be silenced by her answer. She feared he would come out with some other question that would finally tip her too far. But before his brain could come up with another one their parents came bursting in, her mother first, walking past Valdimir straight to Petra about to hug her when she stopped.

"Dear, what on earth happend to your arms?" Petra almost ratted Vladimir in for hurting her so much, but saw that the pain still overrulled the anger in his eyes, making her come up with something else.

"Oh it's nothing mother, don't worry. I was just being clumsy, slipping from the ceiling." Her eyes indicated to the high ceiling, many feet above them. She looked to see her brother smirk, and the next thing she knew he was talking to her in her mind.

_You slipped from the ceiling and managed to hit both your arms and nothing else? Impressive, Petra. Or should I call you your majesty now? _She stared blankly at him, amazed at how he was talking to her.

_Oh shut up, Vlad! It's all good and well you telling me now about how terrible my excuse was, but I didn't see you helping me before. And plus it was you that hurt my arms in the first place. And for that, yes, you can call me your majesty, and whenever you see me you may only speak when spoken to, so there! _She screamed inside her head, making Vladimir's ears hurt. Verona saw her look and turned to her son, trying to understand what was going on, but by the time she'd turned round Vladimir's face had been wiped blank, nothing to see in his eyes except curiosity as to why she was staring at him. She quietly huffed. But Dracula spoke before she could interrogate them both.

"Vladimir, I thought you were in the music hall?" he questioned, but Vladimir was exceptionally good at retaliating, beacuse he could read their minds to see what kind of response would have the best outcome.

"I was father, but when I heard a noise coming from this room I rushed in to check what was going on." Petra's face turned sour, _trust him to make it sound like he was the hero..._

"I found Petra on the floor, badly bruised and shaken after her fall." His face and voice looked and sounded so sincere it was impossible to doubt him. Their father nodded, trusting them, but knowing something else was up as well.

"If you wouldn't mind," Vladimir continued, "I would like to go back to my music. Now that Petra is safe and healing with you I see no reason for me to stay." Dracula nodded, then Vladimir left, whispering in his head,

_Goodbye your majesty, I would bow but I think it may cause suspicion. Do I have your permission to leave without bowing? _Petra seemed ready to explode again, but suddenly it turned to laughter in her head.

_Yes, I give you my permission, servant, but I did ask you only to speak when spoken to. Breaking the rules already, tut tut. I could have you cropped at the neck for that. _She suddenly realised what she had said had hurt him and tried to say something but he blocked her out of his head, he didn't want to hear it any more. Petra felt physically sick at the thought of him hating her for eternity. She would have to find a way to speak to him alone which did not include him almost pulling her arms off. He left briskly and she could hear him wandering towards the music hall, stop at the door, then enter it. Dracula turned to Petra and Verona once he was sure that Vladimir had left, so that there were no more disruptions.

"Petra, if you are feeling a little less overwhelmed now, might I be so bold as to ask for your assistance in a very delicate case?" She was surprised at how nice he was about it, surely if it was about her and her m...marriage he wouldn't keep himself so calm.

"Of course, father. What can I do?" She replied, she knew better than to reply otherwise.

"You recall how you brought Anna into the castle?" Petra grit her teeth, _Oh she remembered the Valerious alright. She remebered how her mother had told her that he was intended to make her a bride, and how her brother had told her about her pregnancy. As if she could forget sweet little Anna. She was regretting finding her more and more every day. If she hadn't done it she wouldn't be engaged to the source, her brother would still be her friend and her father would not be trying to replace her mother for the third time! _She refrained from clenching her fists, knowing it would give her away. Her mother nudged her to answer, reaslising she had been standing there for a few seconds in silence.

"Yes, father. I do. Is she ok?" she asked with fake care. She wasn't really bothered about the cow anymore. She must've worked out why she was here, and the master had told Petra many times about her escapes in past captures. And yet this time she didn't even bother, almost as if she _wanted _to stay. Dracula's voice brought her back to from her daydream to his office.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I guess that you already know that she is with child, yes?" She nodded, but what she also knew was that he was the father, it didn't take a genius to realise. But whether her ather knew that she knew was a different story. "Well, I would like her to be examined, to see that both her and the child are in good health. Your mother and Marishka have already consented, but I would like it if you helped aswell. Your powers may also come in handy." She began to feel sick again. _Help her? After all she'd done to this family? Then again, it's not the baby's fault and they are related. _Eventually she agreed, and her father lead both her and her mother to Anna's room. Petrajust hoped it would be a quick task, she wanted to spend her last day at her home with her mother, not looking after some pregnant wife-to-be...

--X--

Van Helsing finally finished burying Carl, it hadn't been an easy task. His heart was torn to pieces as it was, it didn't need anything else to harm it. He walked away from his old friend and companion, trying despreately to think only about Anna. He figured that Dracula would've turned her by now, but if he hadn't, he could steal her back. But to do that he needed a plan. He knew where they were, and he knew how to get there. But he also knew that Castle Dracula was a fortress and he would most likely get caught before he could do anything. But her needed to think of something fast. Anna's life was at stake. He knew full well that the odds were stacked against him that her heart was still beating, but he couldn't think of the alternative. It tore the rest of his organs apart from the inside out. He was going to find her, he promised himself, and he was going to find her alive!

--X--

Anna was relieved to find that the 'examination' took just under ten minutes. She had expected it to be much longer and grueling. It was also nice to see that Aleera nor her issue were nowhere near her or her baby. She knew Verona would listen to anything that her husband told her, and she had had to experience being put to one side twice, so it must'nt have been much trouble for her. Marishka seemed quite calm too, following Verona's lead, they both checked up on her while another girl, obviously Verona's daughter with her long, silky black hair falling just below her shoulders, sat and kept her calm. They spoke of nothing of great importance, merely their taste for music and clothing. At first, the girl, Petra was her name, seemed rather distant and cold, being forced to help. But as the minutes went on, they seemed to warm to each other, trust each other more.

The brides had just finished examining her, she was about to ask how her baby was, but they beat her to it.

"Your baby is fine, Anna. It seems to be completely healthy, but it's quite large for how many months gone." Anna's heart fell through the floor.

"What does that mean? What's wrong? What did I do?" She ranted, she tried to sit up on the bed, but Petra held her back, forcing a cold flannel on her head to calm her. Verona continued.

"Nothing is wrong, Anna. I simply mean that it is more developed than a normal baby of this time. An easy way to solve the problem would be to give birth early. There are many potions that will help you." Anna began to breathe again as she felt the inside of her twist and turn, it was almost nauseating, but her relief overpowered it. _They were fine, nothing was wrong. She and her baby were going to be fine... _

"We should leave her to sleep for a while, the master will come see her when she is ready." She heard Marishka say. Despite Petra's firm hold on her Anna bolted upright, feeling the strain she'd caused her body a few seconds later. Verona gave her a confused look.

"Would you prefer me to get the master now, Anna?"

"No, no. I hate to ask but, could Petra stay with me. Just, for a little while?" Verona's face looked even more confused.

"I don't know. Petra had business to attend to." Verona's face looked calm, but her voice was stern. "I think it would be better for someone else to stay with you if you want company." But Petra shook her head.

"It's ok, mother, I'll stay." The confusion on Verona's face tuned to amazement at her daughter's refusal. Anna assumed that she always stayed within the lines.

"But, Petra, you have more important things to-"

"Just until she gets to sleep. It won't be long. Then I can start on my _important business_." Verona still seemed adamant that she should leave, but Petra stood her ground, and eventually won.

"Very well. You may stay until she falls asleep Petra. Then I want you downstairs immediately, understood?" Petra nodded. Then Verona turned to Anna.

"In the morning the master will be here to see you. There are new clothes for you in the wardrobe if you wish to change." Anna nodded, then Verona left the room without a sound, Marishka took her lead and followed on. Anna felt immediately more relaxed with the brides gone, and fell back to lie down again.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble there, Petra. I didn't mean to. It's just that I have only really spent time either on my own or with Dracula. It's quite lonely here." She confessed. Petra chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm quite glad you asked really, being here postpones me from doing other things." Anna didn't mean to pry, but she couldn't help herself.

"What kind of things?" Petra's eyes widened, then she looked at the floor for a few seconds. Anna immediately knew she hdn't wanted to talk about it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just-" As soon as she starte talking Petra tried to calm her down.

"Anna, Anna it's ok! I don't mind. It's just, not very pleasant, that's all." Anna waited for her to continue, getting comfy. She had a feeling this was going to be a long story...

--X--

Dracula sat in his office, trying to work out what on earth had gone on earlier. It was obvious that Petra hadn't fallen. Besides the fact that she couldn't fall on both arms and nowhere else she was also the least clumsy out of everyone. It was also obvious that it had something to do with Vladimir. But it still didn't make sense. Vladimir had never laid a finger on Petra, _and if he wanted to live he never would do_. At that thougt a knock came at the door.

"Enter." A few moments later his bride Verona came in. She walked gracefully through the office to where Dracula sat. He pointed at the sofa, and she sat."

"Is everything ok?" he asked. She immediately nodded.

"Eveything's fine. The baby is quite developed for how old it is though, so I would suggest a potion or something." Dracula thought hard, and decided it would do no harm.

"Very well. When?"

"About a week, maybe two?" This very much pleased him, when she first came he thought he was going to have to wait for months before he could turn her. Now it was a week or two at the most. But he couldn't jump at the first chance. He wanted them to both be healthy.

"Two, just in case." Verona nodded, and stood up, walking over to the front of his desk.

"If I may master, may I talk to you about something else of great importance?" He nodded, but didn't look at her. He couldn't think of anything of similar importance and so started on his papers. "About, Petra?" Then his head snapped up to look at her.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" His thoughts quickly got back to Vladimir, the only child of his who had the cheek to lie to him. _If he'd hurt her..._

"No, she's fine." He calmed down a little, but it didn't keep his mind off Vladimir. He would have to find a way to keep an eye on him.

"But we examined Anna, and Petra sat with her to calm her. It seemed that they were very trusting of each other. Especially after such a short time." Dracula furrowed his brow

"And your point? Really, Verona. I see no proble-"

"And she chose to stay there instead of soming back down." This very much surprised Dracula, but didn't annoy him. He understood finally where Verona was coming from. But it wouldn't be long befor ehe could go up and take her place, making her free do pack for leaving.

"Don't worry Verona. I'll sort it. I will only be down here for another twenty minutes at the most. I had hoped to have a chat with Valdimir, but it can wait." _More time to come with a way to watch him, _Dracula thought. "Then I shall sway places with Petra, and you can have her back." At this Verona smiled, and thanked him. She bowed and turned to leave, but suddely an epiphany came into his head about Vladimir. He called Verona back.

"Now that Petra is getting married, how would you feel about Vladimir?"

--X--

Adelina was sitting with her sister Adriana in the music room when their brother Vladimir came burstng through the doors, obviously frustrated. The sisters looked twords each other and decided to let him be. They knew how stupid it was to annoy the master and their brother Vald was just the younger version. Her blunde haired sister placed down the violin and walked out of the room, not looking back. Adriana went to follow but Vladimir grabbed her by the arm, his eyes pitch black, an endless tunnel. She tried to pull away, but he held her wrist tight, she could feel the blood stopping in her arm, never getting to her hand.

"Let me go, Valdimir! You needn't take out your anger on me!" She spat. She was surprised that her sister hadn't come back to see what was holding her up.

"You'd be just as angry if you knew what I knew!" This made her curious, _what was she missing? _

"What is it? Is something wrong with father?" She asked, immediately concerned.

"Oh, father's fine! It's just his future wife upstairs that's a bit of a problem!" Adelina gasped. _No, it couldn't be. He woudn't do that to them! _

"You know full well he would, Addy, and he is. He's only waiting for her to give birth to _his _baby, then he's going to chage her!"

"So he was with her before? Before my mother died?!" She asked. He nodded, letting go of her arms, knowing there was no holding her back anymore. She could hear outside the thunder crashing through the sky, the lightning lighting up the room, but she didn't care that her powers were out of hand. She was going to sort out her father. She stormed out of the room, leaving Vladimir in the music hall, smirking to himself.

--X--

Dracula was just about to leave his office for Anna's room when a loud banging on the door blasted through his eardrums. He thought it might be Vladimir, but when he allowed the person to enter, it turned out to be Adriana. He could almost see the anger and hatred coarsing through her veins, and he thought he knew why.

"Adelina, my dear, what's wrong?" She didn't seem in the mood for idle chit-chat, but he tried to avert her anger in any case.

"Do pardon me, father. But may I know why we are looking after the Valerious? If we kill her it would be so much easier totake care of Van Helsing." _Damn, _he thought. He would have to word this carefully, otherwise he knew of the consequences. He turned himself, and walked over to the window, looking at the falling rain, the thunder echoing though the forest.

"It is nothing for you to worry about, Adriana. All you need to know is that I intend to let her live." He spoke in a calm voice, but his fists were clenched. Any tighter and bloor would've been spouting out of his veins, _but he had to stay in control..._

"But _why _must you let her live, father. Was it not my mother's wish for her to be brought down along withVan Helsing?" They both began to shake, Adelina out of frustration, her father out of anger.

"Not, now, Adelina." She snorted, and walked closer to him, showing no fear.

"Then when? When will you want to know? When she has given birth, regained her strength and starts coming for us? When she finds Van Helsing and they hunt us down together, or when that _bastard child _of her's is old enough to get us by itself?!" Dracula couldn't hold back any longer, he snapped. He turned around, snarling. At once Adelina could finally see why she should be scared. But it was too late. She saw his whole arm collide with her chest, sending her flying into the farthest wall, her bones breaking on impact. He gasped for air, _what had he just done? _But his anger was still taking over his common sense and kindness, he knew he needed to go somewhere to calm him down before he hurt anyone else. But where...

He couldn't think clearly enough in the room, so he turned to leave, only for Petra to come bursting in. She ran up to him, out of breath.

"Father, what happened? I heard a loud bang, then another, I'm sure it came from-" She stopped dead, she saw her sister lying broken on the floor and rushed over to her. Dracula was now completely and utterly stuck. _How the hell was he going to get out of this one without two of his daughters hating him? _"Father, what happened to her? How did she get hurt so badly?" She tried to lay Adelina out flat on the floor so that her bones would click into shape again properly. They were already doing so, but it would take a few minutes for her to completely heal.

"Petra, what are you doing down here? I thought you were with Anna? And surely you wouldn't have heard anything coming from this room up there?" Petra's face of horror and utter disgust made it obvious that she knew, but she still answered.

"She fell asleep, mother said I had to come straight down here to help her pack my things, I was coming down the last flight of stairs when I heard the two bangs, one closely following the other." She stopped and turned back to Adelina, who had by now almost finished healing. She sat her up and held her in a sitting position, waiting for her to come to. Dracula knew this wasn't going to go well.

When Adelina woke she looked up at her sister, a look of fear and gratitude on her face.

"What happened to you?" Petra asked, Adelina turned her gaze to her father. Dracula scowled at her, brought out his fangs, making her whimper. Then looked at Petra, but the look of sheer diapointmentin her face immediately made him stop. But he had no idea what to say, and left.

--X--

Petra didn't move from her position, she was too shocked at what she had just witnessed. _Her father would never have done such harm to his own flesh and blood, would he? Of course he grew tired of Adriana every once in a while, but never had he laid a hand on any of them. _Her thoughts were brought back to the office when she felt her beaten sisten stand.

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a frightened look on her face. It would have been plain nadness to try to confron their father again, but Adelina's mother was known for the extremes she had went to to get what she wanted. But that was not the case Instead she said,

"Away from here!" She walked out of the office, but did it quickly, so she wouldn't come into contact with her fatheragain. Petra stood up quickly and ran after her. Adelina was running no too, so she couldn't catch up. Soon they were both at their speed limit, Petra shouting at her to slow down.

"Addy, please! Don't do this, please don't go!" Petra was the faster, and finally gained on Adelina, grabbing her hand so she couldn't carry on running. Adelina tried to make her let go, but she held her hand tightly, like an iron vice on her sister's hand.

"Why shouldn't I go?! I have no mother any more, and it's obvious that father hates me! And now he's replacing her, like she never existed." She screamed, but still Petra didn't let go.

"Of course he doesn't hate you! And you may not have your mother but what about your sister? Hm? Going to leave her here without you? Look, I know you're upset but you'll be fine. He'll have calmed down by the time you see him again..."

"It's alright for you!" She spat acidly, "You're his favourite little girl, the one he'd do anything for. Since you saved that _whore _me and Adriana have meant nothing to him!" She froze, letting Adelina shake her arm free and run. Run through the castle, the forest, to the village...

**Sorry guys, I know how terrible that was, but I had to do it. Also, I didn't want to portray Vladmimr as such a backstabber and over all git, but it is in the story so i'll sob over it later. Next update might be a bit late kuz am going out on Saturday (wahoo! Freedom is in my grasp!) so might have to wait till next week. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, another chapter done! I'm so sorry that this chapter took me forever but my english coursework was in this week and I have a child development test on monday (AARRGGHH!!) So anyways, enjoy people! don't forget to review :) **

Petra couldn't sleep. She had gone to bed hours ago, but no matter how much she tossed and turned, how much she rolled and fidgeted in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Eventually, she gave up. She jumped out of bed and looked at her clock. It was half-past nine in the after noon. She had been awake all day. She peeked through the curtains and saw no ray of burning light, so she opened them fully, unlocked the doors and stepped out on to her balcony. She breathed in the cool, night air. It relaxed her after her sleepless day, her tensed muscles began to loosen. She tried to clear her mind, so that she could totally relax. But she knew that she had mere hours before the source came for her. She shuddered. _Her husband... _As if in cue a knock came from behind her. She looked down to realise she was still in her nightwear. Her quite _revealing _nightwear. Her mother had bought it for her, but her father had no idea, it was a good thing really. If he did he would've gone mad.

"Who is it?" Petra asked, stepping back into her big bedroom. It was a pale pink, and at sunset it looked deep red. She didn't have that much in her bedroom. Just her bed, her wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a door leading into her bathroom. She wasn't normally a very tidy person. Any other day her clothes would be scattered all over the floor, but yesterday her parents had made her clean her room. It hadn't taken long,of course. With her telekinetic powers all the clothes put themselves away all at the same time. Her father had found it amusing, but her mother had to hold back her annoyance. Her mother had been extremely edgy since the day before. Petra didn't know why, but she didn't have the power to find out, only her brother Vladimir could do that. And she hadn't seen him since the office incident. She knew he was still angry with her for not fighting her father's will and stopping the marriage. But she also knew it would be futile to try. Although she was his favourite, that didn't mean she had him on a string. He was a stubborn man, and it took a lot to dissuade him. Her thoughts were brought back at the sound of a voice on the opposite side of the door.

"It's Larca, can I come in?" Petra reached for her dressing gown and threw it on. She needed company at the moment. And with her brother annoyed with her, her mother and father giving her 'constructive critisism' on anything she did, Adelina not present, and Adriana hating everyone, Larca was a welcomed friend.

"Of course, come in Larca." Larca opened the door slowly and quietly. She walked in, also in her dressing gown. Hers was a creamy colour, that clung to her curves and was so long it draped over the floor behind her. Petra pulled up a chair for Larca to sit in, she complied and sat down. Petra stood up, but leaned on one of the pots from her bed. "What is it you want, Larca? Shouldn't you be in bed at this time of evening?" She asked, Larca snorted.

"Shouldn't you?" She frowned at her sister, thinking of a retaliation, but nothing came. She huffed, and crossed her arms. Larca smiled.

"Alright, alright! You win." Petra raised her arms in defeat, then fell back onto her bed. "So what do you actually want Larca? Come to insult me some more because you're grouchy Or do we actually have a real reason?" She asked sarcastically. Petra pushed her hair from underneath her back and pushed it in all directions, so it splayed all over the bed. From the position she was in, lying down and her gaze on the high ceiling, she coudln't see Larca's whole body tense.

"Well, father sent me up." Petra bolted up from her lying position. She had hoped that Larca had come just to talk to her, not to send messages.

"What for?" She already knew half of the reason, but she decided to check all the same.

"He says that he apolgises for waking you up so early, but he has just recieved news that the source will be coming earlier than half past three tommorow morning."

"What time will he be coming now?" Larca cleared her throat, then continued.

"About half one, so that he can take you back without encountering any sunlight." Petra shot up off her bed, like a coiled spring.

"Half past one?! But that's two hours earlier. How am I meant to be able to be properly ready by half one?" Larca stood up.

"I'm sure that if you start now you will have done everything and will still have time to spare. And that's the reason why he didn't just come up himself. I'm here to help." By this time Petra was almost hyperventilating. She had so much to do. She had been holding on to the little time she had left with her family, now two precious hours were being stripped from her. Larca cleared her throat again, clearly to get Petra's attention. She continued.

"Obviously your mother will be up shortly, but she has business to attend to at the present time so for now it's just you and me." By now Petra had begun to calm down slightly, but nowhere near enough to be able to think clearly. Larca's face softened at the look of her sister, she held her wrists and spoke softly. "I know it's a bit of a shock. Believe me, even I was surprised." Petra smiled and laughed, a difficult thing to do when your not breathing properly. "But getting worried and frantic won't make him come any later." Petra knew what her sister was telling her was right, unfortunately, Larca was right most of the time. Her powers made her very helpful when it came to situations like these.

"Ok, well. What should I do first? I'm sorry, i'm just so scatterbrained right now I can't think properly." Larca chuckled.

"How about a bath? Go get in the bath, have a wash. While you're in there i'll get a dress out ready for you to put on when you get out, ok?"

"How do you know what I should wear?" She asked, but Larca merely tapped her head with her finger. _Of course she knew... _Obviously Larca could see into the future to see which outfit would cause the best reaction.

"Now go on!" She laughed, shoving Petra in the direction of the bathroom door. "You'll never be ready at this rate!" Petra laughed and walked to the door, her hands up in a surrender.

"Ok. ok. I'm going." She shut the bathroom door and locked it. She didn't need anymore interruptions. She turned the hot tap on and put in some of her favourite bath oil. Lavender. She loved it because it was a very distinctive scent. It was sweet, but not overpowering. She dripped a little in the bath, but after a moment just decided to put the lot in. The bath was now brimming with bubbles. She stripped herself of her black dressing gown and pyjama dress and slipped into the bath. She breathed in slowly, taking in the sweet smell of lavender that surrounded her. She washed her hair - twice. It wasn't that she was fretting over what she would look like an more. She just didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the warm water. And it seemed to be working. But she spoke too soon. A loud tapping sound came from the bedroom.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure you're clean now. It's half past ten, Petra." She huffed, making the cooling water ripple around her.

"Just five more minutes, please?" She could hear her sister's snort from the room.

"And then the five minutes after that, and then after that? Nope, I don't think so. Out!" Petra thought about ignoring her, but Larca saw it coming. "Now, Petra. And besides, would you prefer you mother to get here before you're dressed so she can do it for you?" Petra literally leaped out of the bath, and quickly dried herself , and wrapped the towel around her. She walked into her room to find Larca holding up a white dress, that was as long as Larca's dressing gown, three quarter length sleeves, and a corset like top end. It was simple, but looked very elegant. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers, it felt soft and silky. "Try it on." Larca handed the dress to her and walked towards the door. "I'm off to get dressed. I shan't be long. Bye!" She slipped away without a sound.

Petra dried herself more thoroughly than before then dressed herself. She found that the dress suited her nicely. It showed off her high cheekbones, her ever so sightly darker skin and her jet black hair. She was too busy admiring herself to notice that Larca had once again entered her bedroom, along with her mother.

"You look positively gorgeous, Petra." Verona whispered. Petra spun around, her dress twisting with her.

"Oh, thank you mother." Verona walked over, a tear glistening in her right eye. Petra sighed. "You're not going to cry, are you? Do look that bad?" Verona laughed.

"Of course not. As I said, you look lovely. And who says I'm not allowed to cry at my daughter leaving?" The tear left her eye and trickled down her cheek. But she didn't burst into sobs, she stayed calm. "Now then, are you all ready?" Petra's insides churned. For a small space of time she had blissfully forgotten why all of this was happening. She was to leave her whole family to marry a man she had met once, and it wasn't as if it was just down the road either. He resided underneath America. He had many different places to stay scattered all over the place. But he was apparently taking her to somewhere just underneath Los Angeles. Until that place became a bore, and that is when he would move to another place,and start the cycle over again.

"Yes, I think so mother. All of my gowns are packed and downstairs. Along with the rest of my belongings. All that is left for me now is to say..." She inhaled a large breath to steady herself, "goodbye, to everyone." Both Verona and Larca noticed the pause in Petra's speech, Larca chose to ignore it, but Verona decided differently.

"Are you scared of leaving?" Petra stared, unable to lie. Verona tutted and hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't worry, Petra. I have been told that whenever you feel like coming back you will be able to." Petra let go and looked at her mother, sheer disbelief in her face.

"Really?" Verona chuckled.

"Of course, dear. What did you expect? For him to keep you there and never let you leave his side?" Petra nodded, making her mother laugh and hug her again. "You should know by now that if that was the case I wouldn't have let you leave at all. I would never allow that." This instantly relieved her. The fact that she could come and see them at her pleasure was a great help to her nerves.

"Thanks mother. In that case you wil probably see me again next week." The three girls laughed in unison. But Larca suddenly tensed again.

"What is it, Larca?" Verona asked.

"It's father, he's coming up here." Petra heard her mother gasp quietly. It was so quiet it was almost inaudible. But with her super sensitive hearing she heard it and she knew Larca heard it aswell. Her mother tuned to Larca.

"Larca, would you please check that everything is ready downstairs." Larca seemed utterly shocked.

"But, Auntie Verona I haven't done Petra's hair!" Petra shook her head.

"It's ok. I was going to ask you to leave it down anyway. I like it down."

"I agree." Nodded Verona. Larca seemed ready to argue, before she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs just down the hall.

"Please Larca." Petra pleaded. Eventually Larca saw reason and teleported downstairs just in time for Dracula to enter unaware that Larca had been there moments ago. "Father. What a pleasant surprise." He smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Petra. I see you got my message?" She nodded. "Good. Now, it's now quarter past eleven. The source has once again made good time, and will be able too be here in less than an hour." Petra forced a smile on her unwilling lips. _Just stay calm, if you act too forced he will easily see through you. _

"That is brilliant, father. What would you like me to do until then?" She asked.

"Well, if you are sure that everything is ready, then you may do what you wish. On the condition that you are present when the source arrives." She felt her heart lift again. She ran over and hugged her father.

"Oh thank you!" Before running off to find Larca. She could hear her parents laughing in the background but didn't pay much attention. She hurtled down the stairs and almost collided with her sister. At first. Larca seemed alarmed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just get to spend my last few hours of..." She was about to say freedom, but didn't know who was listening, so she rephrased. " being here, doing whatever I want." Larca gasped.

"But what should we do? Don't you want to spend this time with your mother or -" She stopped. But Petra had already understood what she was getting at, Vladimir. She knew that he wouldn't come to see her before she left. As nice as he could be, he could also be as stubborn as his dad and was never the first one to back down. Larca immediately knew that she was upset, but chose to say nothing, knowing that it would only make her feel worse.

"Ok, I guess you're right. Do you think I should talk to him?" Larca squinted her eyes, trying to forsee what talking to him would do. She opened her eyes.

"Well, obviously he won't like the fact that you're fighting against him in such a case," Petra nodded, "but he'll admire that you're standing up for your decision."

"But what will he do?" Petra asked impatiently. Larca huffed, and continued.

"He won't forgive you for what you're doing to yourself and to him. But he'll sympathise with you and when you go he will feel guilty about the harsh words he said to you." Petra nodded, but what Larca told her didn't help much. Larca reached for her hand, and placed hers around it. "Talk to him. At least then you know that you tried." Petra sighed, and released her hand from Larca's grip. _Would she really feel better about it afterwards? _She certainly wasn't in favour of it at the time. But she knew only someone stupid would go against Larca and her premonitions, so she left her sister in the silent foyer and made her way back up the stairs to her brother's room. When she got there she almost turned back. _Was it really worth facing her brother's wrath a second time just for him to feel guilty? _After a few moments of fighting with herself, she decided it was worth the risk of getting bruised arms. So she knocked, and entered her brother's room...

--X--

Adelina reached the village just after sundown. She had had to stop all day in the safe darkness of the forest. But now she was finally there she knew what she was going to do, she had no doubt about that. But first she had to feed. She hadn't landed yet, and her leathery wings peirced through the sky without making a sound, so no one knew she was there. Not the man who had just come out to blow out the candle, who was soon sweeped off into the night, and left bloodless in the outskirts of the forest. With blood rushing through her deprived veins she felt instantly awake and lively. She landed, and realised what she looked like. She had a long red gown on, with gems encrusted all along the neckline. It would have been obvious that she wasn't from the village, and her flaming red hair could have easily given her away. So she changed herself into some rags, feeling utterly disgusting, and putting her hair up into a tight bun, the shorter locks still framing the front of her face. She walked from the forest and walked into the village, and straight to the door. She knocked, and waited for a reply. After what seemed like forever a man answered the door. He semed tired, like he hadn't had any sleep for a while. _Oh poor him... _she thought sarcastically. But she tried not to let her hatred for the man before her stop her from acting.

"Are you Mr.Van Helsing?" She asked politely, he sighed.

"Yes, what do you want?" She was quite taken aback by his rudeness, but she continued to act in a kind manner towards him.

"I have news for you on Anna Valerious."

--X--

Vladimir sensed his sister come into the room. It should have been a happy event. He had been waiting for her for what seemed like an eternity for her to come and talk to him. Obviously he could have gone to see her but his pride wouldn't allow that. It was one thing to want her company, but too another thing completely to ask for it. But he knew that she was still scared of him. He could hear her thoughts buzzing through her mind, and he could feel how tense and on edge she was. He watched her wander around his bedroom looking for him, but not finding him.

"Vladimir?" She called. He dropped from the ceiling just in front of her, making her jump.

"Yes?" he asked, tapping his foot. She stuttered her words, probably afraid of his reaction.

"I've come to talk to you-"

"Well sorry but I've already figured that much out." He sneered. Her eyes sparked with annoyance, but quickly cooled over.

"About me leaving."

"Yes I know that to. What about it?" He asked, she had blocked her mind from him, so he wasn't sure whether the whole conversation they were about to have was worth listening to. He would have to wait and see.

"I want you to understand-" That was all he needed to hear.

"Don't waste your breath, Petra. It won't change my thoughts on the matter." He spat, while turning away from his sister.

"Please, Vlad! Just hear me out! I'm not asking for you to be totally happy and skip around congratulating me, just understand where I'm coming from." She pleaded. He took a deep breath in, and decided to turn back round again. He had nothing else to do anyway, and she was his sister.

"Fine." He muttered, his eyes on the door behind Petra. Petra smiled, glad that he was listening.

"Ok. Number one, you know I didn't have a choice in this. Father made the decision not me."

"So fight him!"

"That's rule number 2. Father is a subborn man and will not change his mind once it has been made up. You proved this yourself today by not coming to see me. You know that you aren't half as bad as he is and yet you wouldn't be swayed to apologise for your conduct yesterday." He hadn't expected that. He had to give her credit, she was using her head in this argument, but he refused to be swayed.

"Rule number three?" Her face dropped. It was obvious she had hoped that rule number two would have changed his mind.

"Rule number 3. If I don't marry the source after getting an invitation from the man himself, he would probably kill us all anyway."

"And you would rather live an eternity in hell with that man than fighting for your freedom?"

"I don't have to stay with him all the time. Mother told me that if I ever wanted to come visit, I would be able to." Vladimir snorted.

"That's what they all say. Until they grow suspicious and they have their once free wives pretty much under house arrest." He shook his head. She stepped towards him.

"Why won't you see where i'm coming from? Why can't you see that I don't have a choice?"

"Because you do!" he bellowed, turning away and walking towards the window. Petra was close to tears right now. A knock came at the door. It startle them both. The person on the other side had to knock twice before Vladimir answered.

"Come in." Larca came in timidly, looking from Petra to Vladimir, a sort of half scowl on her face when she realised that Petra was upset. "What is it Larca?"

"Father told me to fetch Petra. The source is but five minutes away." Petra immediately ran for the door, disappearing. But not quick enough for Vladimir not to hear her crying softly as she ran down the satircase. Larca turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked. It looked as if she might have attacked him, but she calmed down, and merely growled at him before leaving his room. He turned back to the window, and saw in the distance a black carriage almost flying through the forest...

--X--

Van Helsing ushered her in without another word. For a few moments he had seemed to be in too much shock to think properly, but eventually he came to his senses. He walked into the living room and they both sat down.

"Now," he said, "what is it you know about the whereabouts and health of Anna Valerious?" Even though this man had caused her many miseries, she couldn't help but admire him slightly. Unlike her father, he didn't sugar the pill or anything like that. It was straight to the point.

"I know that Dracula has her locked up in a room in his castle. She seems to be healthy, for her condition anyway, and-" He cut her off.

"What condition? The illness which she had before she was taken?" Adelina raised her eyebrow.

"You do know that she's pregnant right?" The look on his face said it all. She hadn't told him. She bowed her head and waited for him to speak. It took a few minutes before he found his voice again.

"How far along is she?" It was only a whisper, a mortal would have to have strained their ears to hear it.

"I don't know. Fa - Dracula is the only one that knows. What I do know is that she is very developed for how old the baby is. So they are likely to induce her soon." She had tried to hide her slip-up, but she knew he had noticed.

"Dracula is your father?" She nodded her head, knowing it would be useless to deny it. But she tensed her muscled ready to dodge any unwanted attack. But strangely, he didn't even twitch his finger muscles towards her. But he looked towards her hair, all tied up in a bun loosely. It was easy to see which bride was her mother.

"Then why would you want to go against your father? I'm quite certain that if he ever knew you were down here then he would kill you." She smirked.

"Oh don't worry I know that, he's played the beat-your-daughter-to-a-pulp card already. He doesn't scare me as much as he used to."

"That still doesn't justify why you're down here telling me about- ah." He had realised what she was up to. "You're telling me where Anna is so I can fetch her, and then she doesn't become your father's bride. A replacement to your mother." She shot up and kicked the closest table over. It didn't seem to startle him in the slightest.

"He was planning on taking her anyway, but while he fought for Anna's affections, my mother was pushed aside. Of course, Verona wasn't. She's head bride, couldn't ever do a thing wrong. And Marishka, the cow, is a great twister. Anything she ever did wrong was easily put onto _my _mother. It was always _her _fault!" After throwing a few more precious ornaments around the room, she settled down, and sat back on the sofa opposite Van Helsing. He sat up and sighed.

"Well, it would seem we both have the same enemies." He stood up, and tapped his chin. "We shall leave as soon as possible. We can't go back to Dracula's castle like this. I need more information, and more weapons." She stood up to face him.

"Hello?" waving at him mockingly, "If anyone could give you information it would be someone who has been inside the castle walls." Indicating to herself. "And weapons? Hasn't this place got a whole armoury somewhere?" He sighed out of boredom. It was obvious they weren't going to get anywhere if they were going to fall at the first hurdle - getting along.

"I need more information than what you can give me. Information from before you were born. From when Dracula has taken brides before, and so forth. And as for weapons. Here there are knives, swords, even some guns. But I need to restore on silver bullets and my cross bow needs more ammunition. And they don't do things like that around here." She nodded. He continued. "You will come with me."

"And what is my payment for helping you?" She asked. She could see that she was irritating him, and she was enjoying it.

"Your payment is that I haven't handed you in to your family." He tried to walk to the door, but she cut him off.

"No, I think I deserve more than that for saving the Valerious. Besides, my revenge could have been killing you. Then I would have been reconciled with my father as well as avenging my mother." He walked around her, but he could hear her following, so he continued.

"I let you live too you know. When you sipped up on who you really are I could have killed you, but I didn't." She laughed.

"Yes, but you only did that to find out why I was helping you and to see if it was a trick." He turned on her.

"That's a thought. How _do _I know that this isn't all a hoax. And then when my back is turned you will turn on me and bite me to save yourself from your father's wrath?" At this point they were in the hallway that joined the living room to the armoury. Adelina was aware that if he went any further and let her guard down it could be her end... just like it was with her mother.

"I've already told you, I don't fear my father as much as I used to. I know now that no matter how much he hurts me I will always heal."

"And what if he kills you?"

"Well then I'll be away from him and with my mother." She replied smartly. He stood and thought for a moment, before looking her in the eye.

"What is it you want?" She smiled smugly.

"My life. I want your word that my death will never come from you." He gritted his teeth, but nodded, and turned for the armoury. "And-" He spun around again.

"Look, I'll allow you your life, but you're pushing your luck now!" She grinned.

"I want Dracula. You can kill as many other vampires as you want, but bearing in mind that if you kill my sister I won't be very pleased. But I wan't to deal with him." He frowned. He didn't have a problem with her killing him, but was she strong enough for that? "And yes I am thank you!" He looked her in the eye, _could she read minds? _"And no I can't read minds. That would be Vladimir's power, son of Verona. He can also manipulate you if you are close and weak enough. So if you ever need to attack him, don't think, just act. It's the only way to beat him. You would need the same sort of strategy for Larca, Marishka's daughter. She can see the future, making her even more difficult. But Vladimir, she isn't all muscle. She knows she isn't the strongest, but if you attack Marishka her power could be deadly." He nodded, and waited for her to continue. "Petra's power is also quite deadly, and she has learnt to master it very easily, so who knows what havoc she could create."

"Who's Petra?" Her face turned sour.

"Oh, Verona's _perfect _daughter. Don't get me wrong, she's nice. But she's too perfect, good at everything, just as flawless as her mother." She spat. "She has telekinetic powers, she can move things with her mind. And not just light things either, she's got enough power to lift up a whole carriage, including the horses, clean off the ground and into the sky. Her weakness would be her anger. If you tease her and she loses control she can't keep control over her powers, they sort of control her in a way. Anger fueling it. So if you ever come across her, be warned. Though I wouldn't worry too much about her, focus on the other two." He glanced over at her with a confused look. She explained. "Petra has recently become engaged to the source of all evil. She will be going with him today, meaning the odds are she won't be any where near the castle when we attack."

"And what about your sister? What power does she have?"

"Siren powers. She can seduce any married man, but to anyone that isn't married it has no effect. But if she knows that you're with me she won't attack."

"You're close, are you?"

"We've all that we've got left." He could hear the emotion running through her words.

"And you?" She quickly regained her composure, and cleared her throat.

"I can control the weather. I must admmit that I haven't comletely got the hang of it yet, but I'm not far from mastering it." He stared in disbelief.

"You can control the weather?" She nodded, uncertainty in her eyes. "That's - wow. That should even the odds." She smiled politely.

"Thanks, anyway, shouldn't we get ready for leaving. If I may be so bold, I would prefer it if we didn't leave until tommorow night. That way I can spend all day making sure everything is packed for - wherever we are going." He nodded.

"Of course, and we're going to Rome." He saw her eyes fill with fear.

"_Rome?! I can't go to Rome! They'd kill me without even listening to me, to my motives! We can't go there. _**Anywhere** _but Rome!_" He stepped up to reassure her.

"No, I wouldn't allow that. I'm the best demon hunter they've got. And if I tell them that you have information on Dracula and that you're trustworthy then you're trustworthy." She nodded, slightly calmed by his speech. He turned and walked into the armoury, and she followed. She came in to find him picking up some silver stakes and guns. She looked around for what she could take. She coudln't take holy water, just in case she spilt it. A silver stake would be too ironic for her taste. But as she made her way around she found the sword section. Her mother, in the few months that they had not fed, had taught both her and her sister to fight with swords. She had to admit that her sister wasn't as good as her. When she lost she went in a paddy and refused to do it for the whole day. So her mother had had to let her win. This immediately made her want to fight again, until she lost again.

"You can use a sword?" She turned to see Van Helsing looking at her.

"Yes, my mother taught me and my sister. I can also fight without a sword." He nodded, then smirked.

"And do you go around fighting in that type of clothing?" She then remembered what she was wearing. She had forgotten all about it. She spun once and her raggy clothing had changed into black leggings, a frilly top with long sleeves and knee-length boots.

"Better?" She asked sarcastically. He nodded.

"Much." She turned back to hide her smile, and began to pick out a range of swords. One broadsword, a rapier, and a knife, all were put on a belt around her waist. Once Van Helsing had picked out his fair few wapons he showed her to the room that she would have for the remainder of the night and the next day. It was medium sized, nowhere near as big as her last room. But she preffered it at a smaller size. When they were massive no matter how much stuff you put in it made it seem like a bedroom. It looked empty. This room, however, was crammed full of things. A wardrobe, a chest of drawers,a king size bed, a dressing table, a large window with velvety curtains, and a bathroom followed on through the door on the other side. "Is this room ok?" He asked, she realised she had been wandering around for a few minutes now without saying anything.

"It's wonderful, thank you." She answered, all the while still wandering around the room, taking in everything that was in there, and its place. He coughed to get her attention, she spun around and looked at him.

"I'll leave you now then." She nodded, still looking at him. "I'll come and get you at about ten o'clock tommorow night. There is a clock on the bed-side table so you will know. But be ready at nine just in case."

"Of course." They stood in silence for a moment before he closed the door and turned to leave her. But he lookd at the door, and walked back, locking it. _Just in case. _He walked back to his own room, which was only down the hall, but not close enough to stop her if she tried to escape to go back. That was what the lock was for. He closed his own door and got out of his coat and bag some silver stakes, holy water and a gun full of silver bullets. _It never hurt to be too careful..._

**Okie dokey then. Thank God this chapter is over! You have no idea how many times I re-wrote this thing! Ok, I've finished complaining now. Hope u liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! How is everyone? Almost half term so I'm dead excited! Sorry about how short this chapter this is but there was really nothing else I could add without kind of taking away the tension. You'll see what I mean lol :)**

Petra bowed as the source entered the house, she looked to the ground. So only saw his cloak as he walked towards her. He put his hand out for her.

"Petra." She took it and stood up again. She was at loss for things to say. She could see her father in the background and he was making her incredibly nervous. But the source flicked his hand, and her father left the room, the tension easing as he left. "Better?" he asked, she half-heartedly smiled.

"Much, thank you." Once again she had no idea what to do, but once again he saved her.

"It's a very nice night." She beyond the source to look out of the door. It had been snowing heavily, leaving it thick carpet of it on the normally icy ground. And all the stars were out. Such a night in this castle was a rare occasion. "How would you like to go for a walk?" She snapped her head back to him.

"I-if you like." He held on to her hand with his icy grip and walked out into the snow.

--X--

Dracula watched them walk together in the snow for over half an hour. Whether they were aware of him watching he didn't know, but he watched all the same. The dwergi had already packed her stuff away ready for them to leave. He was in his office, but the large window made them easy to disinguish in the snow. With him were his brides and Larca. Until a few minutes ago it had just been him and Verona wathing their daughter walk. It had been obvious that she was scared of him a first, as she had held his hand but stayed at least a foot away, but by now she had become more relaxed and was walking next to him without the need of their hands together. But Marishka had brought Larca up after she had had a premonition, about Petra.

"You're sure about what you saw? You know that if this is true, we will all be untouchable to both the human and demonic world?" Larca looked petrified, almost as if she regretted telling her father. So Marishka had to speak for her.

"Yes master. If the two are-" she thought about the right way to say it, "married within the week, Petra will concieve a son."

--X--

Adelina paced around her bedroom for the umpteenth time that day. It was nine o'clock in the afternoon and the sun had just slipped away behind the cliffs. Now all she was waiting for was Van Helsing. Finally she heard him walking down the hall way to her room. She dropped from the ceiling and double checked she had all the weapons she needed. Then the door opened, she noticed that he had to open a lock to open the door, this amused her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, she smiled and walked past him, talking while she was walking.

"And if you're going to try and stop me from leaving or from killing you in your sleep you're going to have to try a lot harder than that. The window was free for use of escaping and with my powers that lock would've been just as easy as opening a normal door." She heard him huff behind her, but didn't comment. _He learnt quickly..._

Van Helsing stepped outside and double checked that the sun had definitely gone, and then signalled Adelina out. She walked out and breathed in the fresh air. She had been stuck in the house all day and the night previous. It made her feel cut off from nature and from her powers.

"Are you getting in?" He asked, cutting off her thoughts. She shook her head.

"No, if it's ok with you I'll fly until we get to Budapest. When I'm in my bat form I can sense where my kin are, so then I would be able to tell if they were following us." He frowned.

"But wouldn't that mean that they could hear you too." She sighed lightly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I would be able to hear them as soon as they took flight, which means you have enough time to change course without me knowing which way you're going so they can't read my mind and find out." He looked uncertain, but got up on the carriage, ready to steer the horses.

"If you're sure, Adelina." She nodded, and waited for Van Helsing to get moving. When he did, she quickly ran over to the bridge a few meters away, and leaped from it. Her flowing dress soon turned into her bat like wings, the rest of her body growing grotesque. Her claws sharpened along with her teeth. She easily caught up with Van Helsing, and slowed down to stay beside him. He looked up and saw her flying over him, and for some reason was relieved that she was there. He shivered slightly, wondering what was wrong with him if he found calm with a blood sucking vampire flying just above him...

--X--

Petra woke sluggishly from her sleep. She woke up in the same carriage she had fallen asleep in, the only difference was the scenery outside, and the dim light about to break through the hills. She quickly pulled the heavy curtains over the window and then checked her watch. _Seven thirty... _She had been alseep for about four hours. She had left the castle at about three o'clock, with some persuasion from her father. The source and her had walked round the gardens for about an hour talking. Just talking, but of matters of great importance, well, great importance to her anyway. At the beginning, walking next to him had been very awkward for her. Having to hold his arm to prevent herself from almost running away, into oblivion for all she cared. Just to get away from everything. From her arranged marriage, from her parents, from her brother. But she knew she had no choice but to keep walking, so she did. But eventually her tight grip on his arm had slackened. She had no need to hold so tightly anymore. They spoke of visiting her home, and he confirmed that she could come and go as she pleased. On condition thatshe would stay with him when important visits or gatherings came about, but he also said that if there was then her family were most likely to be invited to court anyway. So she agreed quickly. At one point she could have sworn that they were both being watched, but she put it to the back of her mind. The two most likely options were the source's men which he had brought with him, watching from a safe distance. Or, the more likely of the two, it was her father watching from from a safe distance.

A bump from the carriage brought her back to the present, and remimded her about how homesick she was already. When the time had come for her to leave, she had hugged her mother so tightly she could have sworn she heard a rib snap, but if it did her mother did nothing to show it. She just carried on smiling. Her father had given her a quick kiss onthe cheek, telling her that they would be up at the longest time of a week. Just after she was actually married to the source. She shuddered again like she had when he had whispered the words into her ear. She pulled the shrug she now had on around her tightly. It had been her mothers, but she had been given it just before she left. She once again breathed in the sweet aroma that came off the warm shrug. It smelt of her mother, of her father, of _home_. She looked at her watch again, _seven thirty five_. She sighed in frustration, and leaned back on the seat. She knew it was going to be a long ride. At first, the source had accompanied her, but after she failed to hide a yawn he left her to sleep. But not being in her own bed, with her night clothes on made her even more homesick. Her mother had said that it was natural for anyone to feel homesick for a few days. But she said that soon enough she would have gotten over it and would be happy in her new home. She hoped that her mother hadn't just been reassuring her, but actually telling the truth.

--X--

Vladimir wiped his mouth on his hand, and tossed the lifeless carcass to one side. _A shame really, _he thought, _she had been so pretty. _The woman he had fed from had to be no older than twenty. She had thick, blounde hair that fell to her waist, and she had been alone. He had only come down to the village to clear his thoughts. After his sister had left he had felt strangely alone and - _almost hollow. _So he came down hoping that a walk would cheer him up. He couldn't do it too near the castle. His father would have seen him. He had eventually found himself inside the local bar. Obviously not wanting anything, but the sight of the waitress perked him up a bit. She came over and asked him what he wanted. He told her that he was alright for the moment, but he may change his mind later. She nodded, and walked away, while he read her thoughts. Apparently, she thought he was very attractive and well mannered. What surprised him was that she hadn't had a second's thought on his clothes and how well dressed he was compared to everyone else. He looked at his watch, _six thirty. _He had been there for the better part of two hours, and he knew that if he didn't leave soon he would be stuck in the place all day. But, luckily for him, the girl was just finishing her shift. She took off her uniform and cahnged into her normal attire. She was dressed very simply, but it suited her well. He couldn't see her waering the chunky jewels that his aunt Aleera used to wear, or even the slightly smaller ones that his own mother wore. She stepped towards the door, but he cut across her and put his hand out towards her.

"Allow me to escort you home?" He asked. He saw the fear flit over her pale face and green eyes, but it was quickly shrouded over by happiness.

"Of course." She smiled, and took his arm in hers. He grinned. They walked for a few minutes, and he slowly got to know her. She said her name was Christine (ok i know it's not that Transylvanianish sorry!), that she had two older brothers and a younger sister. Her brothers no longer lived in the area, they had moved away a few years back to the more developed areas of Europe. So she lived with her younger sister and her father. She had no idea why her mother died, her father didn't want to talk about it. All she knew was that she died shortly after giving birth to her sister. She didn't know whether the two were linked. She only had the faintest memories of her mother. Just her whispers in her ear when she would get scared or upset that would always calm her. The touch of her when after a bed time story she would kiss her forehead, and brush her hair back from her face. At every word Vladimir felt another pang of guilt flow through his dead heart. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay focused, so he sped up the conversation.

"Tell me Christine, have you ever met a vampire before?" He saw her brow furrow, then she giggled.

"A vampire?" She asked, he could feel himself letting go of her arm, to turn away and run. But he had started, now he had to finish.

"Yes, a vampire. I've heard that Dracula and his brides sometimes come down here. Not that i've ever been around at the time myself. As I said, I'm only a traveller dropping in for a few nights. So?" He questioned, as they continued walking. His thoughts and sight were no longer on the twisted trail that she was leading him, but on Christine and how thoughtfully and seriously she was taking the question he had thrown at her from out of the blue.

"Erm, not that I'm aware of. I used to have nightmares when I was little, about two vampires coming in and taking mother. But it was only a way for me to explain why she'd gone. It seemed the only way she could have died without warning so quickly. Of course now I know that there are many ways, not that it helps much..." She trailed away. The panging in his heart grew harder. "Still," she continued, "what could I do? I've just learnt to live without her and have my father. He tried his best, bless him, to raise me and my little sister Paige (again, I know!) as best he could. But when it came to a certain age he thought it best to just leave us be. Probably saved his life with me and my sister's temper." She chuckled. He turned towards the path again, trying to rid his voice of too much emotion.

"You don't seem the type to lose your temper easily." She grinned, then whispered.

"Looks can be decieving." Giggling quietly afterwards. He smiled, _oh yes, he knew that. _They walked for a few minutes before he stopped abruptly, she turned, slightly confused. They were now in between the last village and the next one. Utter silence, and no one around.

"Christine." He said , without looking at her, rather looking at the cloudless sky, and the crescent moon that held witness to his actions.

"Yes?" She asked, he heard her heartbeat pick up slightly at the sound of his voice.

"You remember how you said that looks could be decieving?" She nodded, her heartbeat picking up more speed as the seconds ticked by.

"Well..., " He said, as he opened his mouth to her to show off his full grown teeth, ready to puncture her skin. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and he could see her slowly backing away, but it did nothing to dissuade him. "I think you're right." At that she took off into the dense forest, but he was easily keeping up with her and her human disability of running at snails pace. "There's no point..." He whispered, making her shiver and trip. But she carried on, trying desperately to be rid of him. He could see up ahead that the forest was clearing, and that the sun had little more than a few miutes before it would show itself. So he lunged, falling on top of her, he back on the wet ground, her eyes facing him, full of fear. He laughed darkly. "This will teach you to let a man you've barely met walk you home won't it?" She whimpered underneath him, but he didn't hear it properly. He quickly sunk his fangs into her vulenrable neck. He heard her scream and writhe in agony as he drew her pure and delicious tasting blood from her innocent body. After a few seconds she stopped moving and making sounds, just laying still. Vladimir quickly realised he had eaten all he could eat and stood up, not before closing her eyes as a sign of respest to her. He was so absorbed with the girl that he didn't notice the sun, the light hit his arm, and burnt starught through his flesh. He stepped back, into the thicker trees, and ran. He knew that he preobably wouldn't be able to get home by now, but he would get as far as he could to home, and away from the dead body.

But because he took off so quickly he didn't notice the twitch from the body's finger. Then another, then a turning of the head. Vladimir had left her with a lot of blood left in her. Christine - was awake.

**I know it's really short, they get back to loger ones after this don't worry. I loved this chapter for some reason though, short but sweet. And if any one noticed the irony in it well done, it was there on puropse :) **

**But what will happen now with Christine and Vladimir? Or Petra and the source? Or even Adelina and Van Helsing? Guess you'll have to wait and see! PLz plz plz don't forget to review!**


End file.
